What the Next Life May Hold
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: After tragedy, Kagome leaves Feudal Japan forever, heartbroken and mentally unstable. Back in her time, she will discover the true power of reincarnation, and begin a new adventure with new friends to stop an old evil. Sequel to Evil Eye, Serpent's Toung
1. Chapter 1

The Final Battle

"Kagome, stay back!"

Kagome nodded, staying with Shippo and Kirara a hundred fet away from the battle. She watched as Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha got ready, preparing for another strike. Kagura hovered above them, her jewel enhanced wings allowing her to glide along the battle field faster then any of them, so it was taking a team effort to take her out.

The wind demon had been causing problems as of late. With the fall of Naraku 3 months ago, every demon had decided recently that it wanted his old territory. That meant a day didn't go by that the group had to fight some demon with a chip on it's shoulder.

Kagura, however, was proving to be harder to take down then they had hoped. She had been tough before, but now, with the jewel shard in her neck, as well as some more she had managed to grab later on, she was more then a match for the group.

"Come now Inuyasha, is that the best you have!" Kagura shouted, dodged another strike. She flew down, missing Sango's weapon by inches, and slammed her fist into Miroku, sending him flying. "I could find puppies that put up a better fight!"

"Is that so!" Inuyasha growled, racing at her. "Wind Scar!"

She dove out of the way, once again barely avoiding the attack. She turned, and with a wave, a gust of wind struck Inuyasha, sending him to the ground. He grunted and lifted himself up.

"I am going to enjoy killing you…then I am going to take care of your little friend over there!" She glared at Kagome and smiled. "But I promise…your death will be painless…enough."

"You will not hurt Lady Kagome!" Miroku shouted, throwing one of his enchantment scrolls at her. She easily blew it away and sighed.

"I control the winds Monk…not even Inuyasha's wind scar can hurt me."

"Then let's try something else!" Inuyasha screamed. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" His claws seemed to glow as he leapt up, surprising the youkai and driving his hand deep into her sides. She let out a cry of pain, her body going limp as he dug deeper. "And this time…stay dead!"

Kagura's body fell to the ground, and Inuyasha let out a heavy breath. Sango and Miroku ran up to him, cheering.

"We did it guys!" Sango shouted, a small plastered on her face, wiping her brow.

"That we did Sango." Miroku added. "I wonder if there is a reward for this." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Good job guys!" kagome shouted. "You guys were…LOOK OUT!"

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku turned to see Kagura stand up, a crazed look in her eyes. Before they could even move, her wings flexed, and all her feathers shot out of them, stabbing into their bodies. They let out cries ans they were thrown back, the razor sharp feathers buried in their skin.

"NOOOO!" Kagome screamed, taking out her bow. She aimed and fired, and with one shot, turned Kagura into vapors. But that didn't matter. The jewel shard didn't matter. All that mattered…were her friends.

She ran to Sango, the closest, and gasped, falling to her knees. "no…nooo!" She hands were shaking as she looked at the demon hunter. "Please Sango…wake up…." She sobbed as she looked at the feather that had pierced her friend's neck, blood gurgling out onto the ground. Sango's eyes were cold and dark.

Kagome crawled to Miroku, lifting his head into her lap. "Please…come on…you guys can't be…" She heard Shippo and Kirara let out a wail as they looked at Sango, but Kagome couldn't focus on that. She stroked Miroku's hair gently, praying he would move. But his clothing was stained red, feathers piercing his heart.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, dragging herself to his side. He had tried to take the brunt of it from Sango and Miroku in vain, and it cost him. One feather stuck out of his eye socket. Others were in his neck, more in his belly and chest.

His hand twitched. "Ka….Kagome…" He whispered, his breath short.

"Inuyasha…it will be ok…just stay here…I'll…"

"I'm sorry." He said gently, his good eye tearing up. "I'm sorry…I couldn't…"

"Inuyasha…just stay calm…we can make it through this. You'll heal up, we'll take Sango and Miroku back to Kaede, and soon…we'll be back on the road…" Her tears were falling now. "Don't leave me Inuyasha! Please…."

"Kagome….I'm sorry…I couldn't…say before…" He shook, his body shutting down quickly. "Kagome…" He whispered.

She held him close. "Inuyasha…please…you can't die…"

"…I love you Kagome….I'm sorry…I couldn't say that before…" he closed his eyes. "…I regret…I couldn't say….that…before…Kagom…."

Kagome looked at him, her vision blurred. "no….no…..damn it, you can't die! I won't let you!" She began to rip feathers out of his body. "Come on Inuyasha…you are stronger then this…please…I'll find Sesshomaru….I'll get jewel shards from kouga to heal you….I'll give my soul to that dark miko….i'll buy you a life time supply of ramen…..just don't leave me here….Inuyasha, don't go…come back to me…**INUYASHA**!"

&&&

3 Days Later+

Kagome sat still, looking down at the three graves. She didn't care that it was raining. She didn't care that she had been out here for hours. None of that mattered now. Nothing mattered

"Please…let me wake up…and this all be a dream."

But it wasn't. She herself had watch Kaede perform the burial, per her request. She had not moved the bodies, nor had she left them in three days. Shippo and Kirara had gone, and brought back the people needed to perform ceremony.

They had buried them were they fell. Kagome wanted it like that…she didn't want to move them at all. This is were they died, where their souls had left forever…this is where the bodies would remain.

She looked at the three headstones. It had taken the men a day to carve them, but she didn't care. They deserved it.

"My condolences."

Kagome turned and frowned. "Here to gloat Sesshomaru?"

The Lord of the West shook his head, lowering down to one knee. "I may not have liked him…but he was my brother. And those two…they were strong…for humans." He looked at her. "It is a shame that the young die while the old linger on."

Kagome nodded faintly. "Sesshomaru…I need your help."

"I can't bring them back." He replied, his voice emotionless.

"I know." She replied. She gently unwrapped a robe, and held out Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "I need you to guard this with your life. It can never fall into the wrong hands. Please…you are the last person I have left to turn to."

Sesshomaru stared at the heart broken miko…and nodded. "What of the others? Their weapons?"

"They have been placed in Kaede's hut. They will be safe enough there."

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, running towards her. "We are ready."

"Ready for what?" Sesshomaru said quietly. His emotions were actually showing. He felt a twinge of pain…the same he had felt after his father's death.

Kagome stood. "I am leaving…forever." She looked at him as he stare back. "There is nothing left for me here. I can't find the shards on my own. I am leaving that to others, like my friend Kouga, and Kaede…or anyone else that will take up the search."

"Where will you go woman?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"I am taking Shippo and Kirara home with me…and then I will make sure I can never return here…I can't come back…I won't."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Painful is a warriors life. It means a short life for you, and shorter for your friends. But there is a reward."

"And what is that?"

"A chance of peace in the next one." Kagome nodded, uttered a mild thanks, and leapt onto Kirara's back. She gave Sesshomaru a final glance, and was off.

This would be the last time she would step foot in feudal japan.


	2. Chapter 2

"But you can not leave!"

Kagome frowned as she packed the last items into her backpack. She did a double cheek, making she didn't leave anything. Not because she was afraid of losing something, but more because she didn't want to affect history. The last thing she needed was to get home and found out that because she had left a battery lying around, the world was now controlled by demon monkeys.

"Kagome, you have a mission! You have to get back the Shikon shards…"

Kagome glared at Kaede. "This isn't my problem. Had you people have taken care of this the first time…I wouldn't have wasted the last year running around trying to find them…growing to care about people…" She turned away from Kaede. "If you all would have thought before burning that damn jewel, none of them would have been alive! Had Kikyo never helped that bandit…then Inuyasha wouldn't lay dead in the ground with Sango and Miroku."

Kaede looked at the young woman. "You are upset…you don't mean this…you will be back."

"The hell I will" Kagome said, so frustrated that she didn't even watch her language.

_Inuyasha is rubbing off on me….had rubbed off…._

She turned and handed Kaede the jewel shard container. "Kaede, I know all of this will work out. If it hadn't, I wouldn't even exist." She lifted her pack onto her shoulder. "Find someone else to waste their lives fighting for peace and caring for people…only to end up alone."

And with that, Kagome walked outside to where Shippo was waiting. He looked at her sadly.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He asked, shifting up on Kirara.

"Yes Shippo." Kagome said quietly. "Just…I want to go home." She got on Kirara's back. "Take one last look guys…this is the last time we'll see this Japan. Next time we see Japan…it will be my time." She looked out over the hills, where the trees still grew wild and free, where demons and humans lived next to one another.

Every sight reminded her…reminded her of her friends.

And with that, they were going.

&&&

A strong wind blew over the field where Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango's bodies laid in their deep graved. The sky had grown dark, the sun's rays no longer made it to the ground.

Out of the forest, a being walked across the fled, a soft aura around her. She had come her…to see if what she had heard was true. To see if the rumors of death and the fallen were more the rumors.

The woman reached the headstones, and fell to her knees. She touched the ground, then the headstone, and felt her throat close up.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "Inuyasha…you are truly gone."

The dead miko looked down at the ground, staring at the fresh soul. There…there laid the only man she had truly loved. Someone she had cared so much about…then…Naraku had driven her to think….

"Inuyasha…why did you have to die?" She asked the earth. "Why could you not have lived…long enough for me to admit the truth?"

Kikyo felt herself growing tired, so tired. She wanted nothing more then to rest, to sleep. She laid on Inuyasha's grave, her hands gently storkignt eh dirt as if it were his side,like they were back in their youth, sitting in a meadow. Happier times. Before darkness had leaked into her heart.

"I love you Inuyasha. I was too stupid, too proud…I don't know what exactly…but I could admit it…not after I came back." Her body began to glow lightly. "When I said I wanted to drag you to hell…you misunderstood. You thought I said it out of hate…I said it in love…I feared I would end up in hell, and the only thing that would make it easier was if you were there to protect me."

Her body was beginning to break dwon now, the clay she had been born out of returning tot eh earth. But she still had more to say.

"Inuyasha…what hurts more is I now understand….I will soon be born again as Kagome. I accept this…and even though I will not remember a thing…I know I will fell this hurt all over again…and I can't allow that. Even if I am not me, but someone else…I can't allow this."

Soon, all that was left was a tiny spark, what was left of Kikyo's soul and mind. She hovered, before sliding into the earth.

"I purify you soul Inuyasha…so that you may find peace. Please…find me in the next life. And if you can't…send me someone to love."

And with that, she was gone. But upon the gravestone, the word Kikyo slowly etched itself next to Inuyasha's name.

&&&

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled gently as her mother hugged her, stroking her back. She waved to Souta and her grandfather, who had also come to the well to greet her. She glanced over to see Shippo and Kirara struggling to get out of the well, and she stifled a laugh. It felt good to laugh again.

"What are you doing home so soon?" Her grandfather asked. "Did you and Inu…"

"Hey!" Shippo shouted, Kagome grateful for the interruption. "aren't you going to introduce us Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "mom, grandpa, Souta…this is Shippo, and this is Kirara. They are friends of mine. Shippo is a fox demon, and Kirara may look like a kitty, but she is actually a very smart cat demon."

Kirara let out a small meow, glancing at her new home. A home without Sango…the kity let out another sad meow.

"Hello!" Souta said, running up to Shippo. "Wow! You have a tail, and dog ears! You kind look like Inuyasha! Are you to related?"

"Yes, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath. "Mom…about Inuyasha."

"Did you two fight?" her mother asked, coming closer. Kagome shook her head, trying to calm her nerves. "Kagome…what happened? What is wrong? Is Inuyasha hurt? Did he yell at you…"

"I wish." Kagome said, her voice shakey. She suddenly leapt into her others arms, sobbing on her shoulder. "He's gone mama! He's gone, and he's never coming back…." Kagome buried her face in her mother's shirt.

"Kagome…it's ok…tell me what happened…"

"Mrs. Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome's mom looked at him and he bit his lip. He had to be strong…for Kagome. "Inuyasha…and the rest of our friends…they…they…they…"

"Their dead." Kagome said with a faint whisper. She heard Souta let out a gasp, her grandfather mutter a silent prayer.

"Oh…Oh Kagome…" Her mother said, holding her closer. "Let's get you inside, and get you into a nice hot bath." Kagome nodded weakly. "And Kagome.., want you to stay her for a few days…"

"I'm not going back." Kagome said, her voice cold. "I can't mama…I can't go back…"

Kagome broke down again, and her family lead her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome looked up at her mother as she cracked another egg into the fry pan. She knew what was coming, and had hoped to make it quickly out of the house without her mom saying it.

"Kagome…"

"I am sure mom.' Kagome said, adjusting her new uniform. Her mom had gotten her another one…that way she didn't have to wear the one she had on…that day. That's what she was calling it now…that day. It was just easier.

"I know you want to go to school Kagome. I was just going to say that I called the school and asked the teachers not to bring it up."

Kagome looked at her mother and smiled. She had feared that her teachers would keep bringing it up…and cause her just to break down.

It had been 2 weeks since…that day…and Kagome had spent the first week and a half in her room sobbing, Shippo and Kirara trying to comfort her. The last half of the week she had managed to go hours on hand without breaking down, and she was finally ready to go back to school.

She hoped.

'I can't stay in my room forever. It's not healthy. I need to get out in the real world…live again. Get on with my old life. It's not like I am forgetting them…my friends…but I can't stop my life because they are gone. I have to go back to what I did before them: My old life of school, math tests and friends giggling.

_It's time to move on.'_

&&&

"Morning Kagome."

Kagome smiled gently at Hojo, the back of her mind pleading with every god that he didn't…

"I heard…from your mom."

'_Shit'_ Kagome thought, Inuyasha's need to curse seeming to have left his form at death and entered her. '_Next, I'll be asking every woman to bare my child…now that would take some explaining.'_

"oh."

'Oh? That is the smartest think you could think of. Oh, that was fu….freaking smart. Damn it Kagome, stop swear…..Grrr!'

"I…uh…spread the word…and no one is going to say the word. Your mom said you were jumpy about it…and…well shoot, I guess I am mentioning it…but only to say that we won't mention it." He paused. "You ok?"

Kagome smiled a bit. "Yes Hojo…and thank you."

He shrugged. "I'm just trying to help." With that, he walked to his desk, sitting down and giving her a gently look before focusing on the teacher as he entered. He gave a glance at everyone, and paused at Kagome, gave her a soft smile and turned back to the board.

"Today we are going to work on a new English project." Mr. Noroshi stated. "For this project I would like you to think of a simple thing and write a 2 page paper on it." He paused for groans. "Now, I know this sounds silly, but let's try it out. The purpose is to try and take a simple action, like sharpening a pencil or watching a car go by, and describe that event in detail."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She had been fearing they would have to talk about their emotions, or some other poetic junk. Part of her wondered though if the teacher was doing this to baby her. Her mom had talked to him, hadn't she?

"Kagome?" Mr. Noroshi said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "We are doing prewriting, would you mind joining us, or are you going to stare into space for the next 10 minutes?"

Kagome blushed. "Sorry Mr. Noroshi." She turned to the paper and began to think of ideas.

&&&

"Hi Kagome!"

Kagome looked up from her lunch as Yuki, Eri and Ami walked over to her table, surrounding her in an instant. She glanced at them as they gave her gentle smiles and words that hid comfort.

"Hi guys."

"How does it feel to finally be back in school?" Yuki asked. "I bet it's great to no longer be sick."

Kagome gave her a half smile. "It sure is. The doctors say that I should be alldone with my treatments, and from now on, the only thing I have to worry about is the flu or the occasional cold."

"I had such a nasty cold a few months back." Ami said. "It felt like my head was going to explode." She took a drink of her soda. "and then it didn't help that we all thought we caught that itchy disease you had."

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Itchy disease?"

"You know, that feuda-something-it is?"

Kagome nodded, trying to hold in a laugh. "feudaltravelisitis."

"Ya, that was it."

Ami nodded. "We were freaking out for a week Kagome." She shrugged. "but we didn't have it, so that's good."

"How did Inuyasha die?"

Everyone slowly turned and looked at Yuki, who suddenly felt like slinking to the ground and never coming out again.

"It's ok guys." Kagome said gently, forcing on a brave face. "I have to talk about it some time."

"But not this soon." Ami said, glaring at Yuki.

"But I want to talk about it." Kagome said with a sigh. "If I don't, then there is no way I can ever get over it." She took a deep breath.

'_I need something…something that sounds good or convinciable…' _She paused. In that moment, Kagome knew she couldn't do this. She couldn't keep lying. All she wanted to do was let the world know the truth, instead of lying about what had happened yet again…turn her friendships with those that had died into something that was yet another "sickness" tale.

"Guys…I thing is…well…." She had to figure out how to begin. The last thing she needed was people thinking she was crazy. "You remember how I always was out of school when I was sick…."

"Oh my god.' Eri said. "Inuyasha died at that clinic, didn't he."

"Guys…"

"Oh god Kagome…that must have been horrible. Here you are, getting all better, and your boyfriend is laying there…" They gathered around her. "It's going to be ok, alright?"

Kagome resisted the urge to scream, then laugh. '_So much for trying to tell them the truth…'_

&&&

Kagome had managed to make it through the rest of lunch, gym class and a study hall without any further questions, concerns or anything like that, which was a good thing. The only thing that was truly ruining her mood was the looks people gave her. They weren't looks of sympathy, or of curiosity, or even sadness…oh, how she wished they were of sadness

They were pity stares.

'I don't need your damn pity.' Kagome thought. She had already decided to give up the war to keep herself from cursing, now seeing it as a little bit of Inuyasha that would be with her always. And hell, she was now Kirara's "owner", if that was the right word, giving her a piece of Sango.

She was already prepping for the slaps she'd get when Miroku's bad habits would take over.

'Now I understand why Inuyasha didn't not us around when he was human. He saw pity in our eyes, even if we didn't mean it. I hate pity…I wish it would go away and never come back. Pity is the one thing you just can't fight. And if you try to, then you end up with more of it.'

Kagome let out a sigh as her history teacher walked in and began to write on the board. T-H-E S-H-I-K-O…

"No…" Kagome said gently, already having a very bad feelings.

"…jewel." The teacher said as she finished writing the words on the board. "Today we are going to talk about the legend of the Shikon Jewel, which has played a large part in our history. The jewel was said to have possessed magical abilities."

'Well duh.'

"But we now know that this was merely a myth held out by the simple people. The real reason somany fought for this jewel was it's value. Some say it would be worth an entire kingdom's value in those times."

'Now wait just a damn minute…'

Kagome was fuming as the teacher went on. "Who went after this jewel? Well, most of the time they were lords, their concern only for the jewel's wealth. Some will tell you stories about brave heroes trying to get the jewel to do good with it…but lets face it, there aren't people like that."

"there are so!" Kagome screamed, everyone startled. "You don't know anything bout that jewel!"

"Kagome! Sit down right no…"

"Oh shut up you pompous bastard!" Kagome screamed. The history teacher stared at her in shock as her body shook, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You don't know anything about that damn jewel! It cost innocent people their lives…people that only fought for it so they could destroy it, and bring peace to their world!"

Hojo had leapt up now, and with the aid of her friends, were trying to drag Kagome from the room. But she was still screaming.

"Good people died….and all you care about is it's worth!" She let out a scream, and broke down, sobbing uncontrollable as she was carried form the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Darn it!"

Kagome laid in her room, her face buried in a pillow, which was now soaked with tears. She let out sniff, and wiped her nose hard on the fabric, trying to stop the fluids, any fluids, from leaking out of her.

"Darn it!"

Kagome's mom had been called to get her, and found her sobbing in the principal's office. The principal had tried to be strict, but after the 5th "Their gone!" wail, he had given up all hope and simply stroked her back untill her mother got there to drive Kagome home.

"Darn it!"

Kagome looked up at Shippo, who was trying to play with Souta's gameboy. He growled and set it down. Kirara let out a lazy yawn and walked over to kagome, licking her ear. She smiled weakly.

"I guess I am not ready yet."

"It's ok Kagome." Shippo said. He looked around, quickly and gently, then looked back at her. "I cried to….when no one is around."

Kagoem smiled. "You don't have to worry about crying in front of me Shippo." He shook his head, and Kagome's eyes grew slightly. "Oh….you mean when your mom and dad…" Shippo gave her a soft nod. "Come up here." Shippo nodded and scrambled onto the bed.

"Meow?"

"You too Kirara." Kagome said gently. She sat the two of them in her lap and nodded. "We have to work together on this…be strong…move on. That's why I brought all of us to my time…so we could all move on…but not forget the past." She hugged each one of them. "We are on our own now."

Shippo nodded, then looked at her. "Kagome…will it get better?"

"Did it get better when your parents died?"

Shippo paused, then blushed. "Yea…but that's because I found a new mom." He hugged her close and Kagome smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Right. We'll just have to find another cursing rage machine, a tough woman with a boomerang, and a pervert." She paused. "And in my time, it's easy to find all three…the pervert especially."

The two of them laughed, Kirara meowing happily. They had just stopped laughing long enough for Kagome to hear her mom calling for her. She smiled and got up, and looked at the two of them.

"Be right back…and Shippo, stay out of my makeup. And Kirara, don't eat any more of my makeup."

The two paled, remembering the mess they had made that day. Well…Shippo paled…Kirara it was hard to tell.

"Come mama!" Kagome said, coming down the stairs. She paused at the bottom, staring into the living room.

Her mother was sitting on the couch, looking over some pamphlets. Next to her was an older man, dressed in a black suit. He had brown hair that was graying at the temples, thin glasses and a kind smile. He stood up and bowed.

"Kagome…" her mother said. "Could you please sit down?"

Kagome nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome…the principal and I talked on the phone after I got you…and we both think you need to see a psychiatrist."

Kagome frowned. "I'm not crazy. I know I had a large outburst in history class, but I can…"

"It's not like that" The man said. "You see Kagome, we think it might be nice if you could talk over your feelings with me." He paused. "I'm sorry…I am Doctor Max Christian." He smiled. "You see…when someone suffers a loss…they fell there is no one they can turn to. Their emotions get bottled up…and boom!" He clapped his hands, hard, causing Kagome to jump.

"So…I would talk to you?"

"You would be let out of school. It won't affect your grades, as the school will count this as a class. You will come to my offices, we'll talk, ad you can let me know how you feel. It can be about anything, from what happened, to even if a report was giving you trouble. The point is…" here, he leaned in close, gently taking her hand. "…you can't do this alone."

Kagome looked at him, startled. Half of her wondered if he had heard her conversation with Shippo.

'I don't know if I can do this…see a shrink? People thought I was sick in the body, now I am going to be sick in the head?'

"Kagome…we will let you think it over. But I want you to know…that this is something for your sake alone." Her mother smiled softly and the two of them stood up to leave the room.

'I can't do this on my own…and I can't do this with just Shippo and Kirara. I need to be strong for them…and need someone to help me stay strong. Why should I be embarrassed?'

"I'll do it." Kagome said. Her mother turned and smiled, before giving her a hug. "mom…can't…breath….gasp!"

Her mother let go, muttering a few 'i'm sorry's, then looked over at Dr. Christan. The shrink nodded and sat back down.

"Well Kagome, I am glad you are willing to try this. Now, I have an opening…"He flipped through a little book he had taken out of his suit pocket. "1 o'clock,after lunch."

"Perfect" Kagome said, not wanting to give away that she would miss math and not have to be punished for it. "but…where do I have to go?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that, didn't I?" Dr. Christan smiled. "I sometimes forget stuff like that. My offices are located at the Toyko Childs Home."

"That big orphanage?" kagome asked. "Why am I seeing a doctor from there?"

"Well, the school and the orphanage share things, like books and the sort, since the Childs Home has home schooling. In return, we lease our services as guidance councilors, psychiatrists, so on, to them. We are only 2 blocks from school, so it was a perfect fit."

Kagome nodded. "before 1, go to the orphanage…"

"We prefer Childs Home."

"…for appointment with shrink"

"Psychiatrist."

Kagome smiled. "Ok…I can do that."


	5. Chapter 5

"You may sit here and wait."

Kagome nodded, suddenly very nervous and wishing she could be anyplace OTHER then the shrinks office.

'_And I mean shrink!' _She thought to herself. '_Damn it, I will call him what I wan….I just swore and insulted someone…Well, if I am going to act like Inuyasha…'_

"Keh" She muttered to herself, sitting down in a chair and wiggling a bit to try and get comfy.

"It's really not wise to talk to yourself in a shrink's office. They tend to frown on such things."

Kagome blinked, looking for the source of the voice, and turned to see a young man about her age, standing in front of her, shifting slightly as he tried to give her a confident grin, to hide his nerves.

He had short black hair, which was a bit messy but still looked good on him. He had deep violet eyes, which had a bit of a twinkle in them. His face was kind, maybe even playful, yet there was also a bit of shyness, telling Kagome he had worked up a lot of nerve to make the comment.

The teen wore blue jeans and a black shirt that said, "TCH." On it. Kagome figured it meant "Toyko Childs Home."

"I guess that would be smart." Kagome said, watching the teen let out a sigh of relief that she didn't make fun of him. She chuckled and glanced at the chair next to him, then back at him, doing this several times, hoping that he would get the point. Finally, she coughed, and pointed at the seat.

"Oh." he said, sitting down. "Sorry."

"For what?" Kagome asked with a laugh. He cringed and she stopped instantly. "I mean. why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. You were just making a joke to lighten the mood."

"I know." The boy said. "just seems like I always am wrong." He glanced at her. "Why are you here…I don't remember you in the orphanage."

'_So the orphans call it an orphanage too.' _Kagome thought with a smirk. '_Score one for me.'_

"I am from the school."

"Ah, we get their nuts for books?" Kagome laughed and he grinned. Obviously, he had a fragile ego.

"You could say that…you tell me why you got brought her, and I will tell you mine." She had a theory it had to do with him being so shy, but her manners prevented her from saying so.

"You don't even want to know my name first?" The teen asked with a chuckle. "Or let me know yours?"

"Kagome…and yours is?"

"Ian" The teen said. "Now…who want sot go first?"

"I believe I asked first." Kagome said with a smile. Ian nodded, and Kagome could tell he was becoming more at ease with her.

"i…well…" He shifted. "I have nightmares."

"Nightmares?" kagome asked. That didn't sound like something so terrible as to justify a shrink visit.

"Ya. I will go to sleep, and wake up not remembering anything that I had been dreaming about…but…"

"But what?" Kagome asked. "Come on…you can tell me."

"I just met you!' Ian said, flustered

"Still."

Ian sighed. "Ok,ok. I wake up, and I find I have done weird things. Like, one time I woke up outside. Another time, I had destroyed my pillow. I don't know…I do weird things in my sleep."

Kagome shrugged. "I bet we all do weird things involving sleep. I mean, I have heard of people talking in their sleep, or having to hold stuffed animals, or listen to comedy albums." She chuckled and looked at him. "You are just lucky to figure out that you are weird."

"Ok, ok!" Ian said, laughing now. For some reason, this girl made him feel more confident. " Now, I told you why I am here, what about you? You wake up in the middle of the night outside too?"

Kagome looked at his smiling face and sighed inwardly. She hated taking that smile away so quickly.

'Why couldn't I be here for emotional problems or problems wetting myself…ok, let's pray the gods didn't hear THAT comment…'

"My uh….my two best friends…and the guy I loved…they were killed about a month ago."

Ian's smile faded and he nodded. "I am sorry." Kagome looked at him and he adverted his eyes. "I know it's a terrible thing to say."

"What is?"

"Sorry."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How can sorry be a terrible thing? Seems it conveys emotion, lets someone know that you care about how they feel. I would think sorry is a great thing."

"Has it ever made you feel better?"

"….no." Kagome said quietly.

"Sorry is a selfish word. People say it to make themselves feel better, not the other person. Since they can't think of anything nice to say to cheer the person up, it makes them shift and get nervous…" He smiled gently. "…like I am most of the time." He looked up at the ceiling. "people say they are sorry when they hear my parents died. I hate it. I mean…sorry isn't going to bring them back. I'd prefer it if they did something to take my mind off it, instead of pitying me."

Kagome smiled. "I was thinking the same thing yesterday."

Ian smirked. "You blew up at school yesterday, huh?" kagome shifted. "I knew it! You did!" he laughed.

"What's so funny!"

He sighed. "Just glad there is someone as crazy as me at this place now." He smirked, and it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"Kagome?" The receptionist said. "Dr. christan will see you know." She looked at Ian. "Ian, you can go into the therapy room now, the others will be in shortly."

Ian smiled. "Good luck."

Kagome nodded and entered the shrink's office, which looked like oen of those offices you would see on a tv show when the main character had gone nuts. It did little to make her feel better…but she wasn't that scared anymore.

'If someone like Ian can go to these things… so can I' 

She looked around, a bit confused. Dr. christan smiled as her head darted about. "I don't believe in couches in my office Kagome…just sit down on the floor with me." Kagome nodded, getting down to the floor with ease while Dr. Christan grunted slightly. "Old bones."

"This is nice carpet." Kagome said.

"Thanks…I like to focus more on the person then the condition..and I find being unprofessional helps. Now…I hear from my receptionist you and Ian hit it off real well?"

Kagome blushed. "He seems nice."

"He is. Just a bit shy…but he is very friendly when you get to know him." Dr. Christan leaned against the wall. "Tell me…how did it feel to talk to him?"

"It felt nice." Kagome said. "He made me feel at ease coming here." She gave him a weak smile. "I was…scared to come."

The doctor nodded. "When we are scared and in a new place…we look for guides to help us. These guides can be friends, bosses, parents, even lovers." Kagome blushed at this. "Not that I am saying Ian is your lover. I just mean, he is someone that can guide you through this, like you can guide him through being more confident around people…you have a real gift for bringing people together."

Kagome smiled at the ego boosting comment the psychiatrist had given her. '_I could do this every day, forever.'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Gee, Kagome sure sleeps alot, Huh Kirara?"

"Meow!"

"And I have never heard a girl snore so loud…never heard a man snore that loud either."

Kagome let out a soft moan, deciding to ignore the two little youkais that were sitting on her stomach currently. '_Think of something else, don't move, and they will leave in ten minutes.'_

&&&

"I think she moved. Let's wait another 30 minutes before deciding."

"THAT IT!" Kagome shouted, bolting out of bed and sending the two flying off of her. They landed in her hamper, emerging a second later, their heads filling out a bra Kagome had throw in the night before. Both looked at each other then back at the fuming teenager.

"Morning Kagome!" Shippo said happily. "We have been waiting for you to get up so we can get breakfast."

"I know." Kagome said, her voice eerily calm. "I knew you were waiting 10 minutes ago, when you discussed how many pits were in my skin. I knew 30 minutes, when you two discussed how you think human feet are ugly and examined each of my toes. I knew an hour ago when you talked about how you thought I was a bear youkai because I forgot to shave last night!" The two dove back into the hamper as Kagome sighed, diving back into the covers. "Go down stairs and be quiet…and wait for my mom to get breakfast."

"She is already making it."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and shifted in the blanks, curling into a tiny cocoon. "Then go down and eat!"

….

"When are you coming down?"

"WHEN I AM READY!" Kagome screamed, causing the two to race out of the room. Kagome sighed and covered her head with the pillow. She loved Kirara and Shippo a lot…but now she understood why Inuyasha would snap at them. They could be awfully annoying when they wanted to be. "Finally." She muttered, getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Kagome?"

Kagome cursed under her breath. "Yes Shippo?" She said, trying to resist the urge to throttle him. She now also understood why Inuyasha sometimes got the urge to bob the kitsune on the head.

"You mom says you better get up, you've over slept an hour."

Kagome's eyes went wide.

"THEN WHY DIDN"T SHE WAKE ME!"

"She assumed you'd get up when we asked you to come to break…where are you going Kago…"Shippo watched as Kagome stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. "…me."

&&&

"Thanks for breakfast mom!" Kagome said, pushing her plate aside and bouncing around to avoid Kirara, who was currently enjoying a very tasty bowl of cream. Shippo was less perky now then he had been when he woke up Kagome. That was due, in part, to Kagome's mom insisting that he be in the high chair she had gotten out of storage. It didn't help he fit in there perfectly.

"Bye Kagome!" Her mom said, handing Shippo a bowl of dry cereal. He glanced at it and made a face, then turned in time to throw a hopeful look at Kagome that she would save him. Getting no help, he sulked.

Kagome rushed out the door and took off down the sidewalk, forgetting her bike. She remembered this about 2 blocks form her house, and with a curse, resigned herself to walking.

'I keep forgetting I didn't leave my bike in Feudal Japan. I wouldn't be late all the time if I just remembered to ride the dam….darn thing. '

She had decided to start up her war against her cursing again.

'I can't believe my day has started out so bad already, and I am just out of the house. Can things get any worse?'

"Kagome!"

Kagome froze, for sure that she had just gotten her question answered, like she was in some bad fan fiction written by some guy from America with no lie and had decided this would be when the person she hated the most would come to ruin her life.

She wasn't in a fan fic.

"Hey, Kagome!" Ian shouted, panting as he jogged up to her. He took in a few deep gulps of air, trying to get rid of the acid taste that was now spinning around in his throat. He glanced up at her and gave her a weak smile. "You…run….too….fast."

"I'm late for school."

"So?" he asked, following her as she walked.

"well, we have a thing called the tardy bell, maybe you have heard of it?" She asked, the sarcasm dripping from each word. Normally she wasn't this mean…but damnit, she was going to be grouchy for once in her life!

"Nope, can't say that I have." Ian said with a smirk. "The orphanage decided to upgrade our gruel, so we couldn't afford fancy things like tardy bells and blankets for the beds…or even beds!"

Kagome sighed, desperately trying to stay mad, and losing the battle due to Ian's charm and easy nature. "Well, if I am not in school before it rings, then the teachers will have a field day."

"Jeez, you must be new at this being crazy thing."

"I am not crazy."

"Sure you aren't. I'm not even real. I am a figment of your crazy mind." He wiggled his fingers and laughed. "Seriously though, I'm real." He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky as they paused by the traffic light. "And yes, there are people that believed that I wasn't real."

"Or wished?" Kagome said with a smile. Ian and her laughed. "So, what do you mean, I am new to this 'being crazy thing'?"

"Well…right now, I am supposed to be in class too. But I am not. I think I am going to get an ice cream float. Then, once I have had my fill, I will get to school, look all flustered and go, 'Oh my god…I woke up and felt so scared, I didn't know where I was…and I just kept walking and walking…'"

Kagome gave him a shocked look. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, they buy it every time. This being nuts does have it's advantages. Granted, you can't do it all the time. I usually wait a month then do it. Relapses. Now, for you, you could do it maybe once a week, then slowly slide back to the once a month…though I would suggest you find a new sickness soon, one that has a longer shelf life." He smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

Kagome shook her head…and paused. "You know…and ice cream float does sound good right about now…" She smiled, suddenly feeling very rebellious very wild…very much like a teenager. "Let's do it, you and me…let's get ice cream!"

"You wild woman!" Ian said with a laugh. He grabbed her hand and led her to the ice cream parlor. He paused as the reached the door, looking at their hands, blushing. He let go and smiled, a bit shaky. "Sorry…"

"It's ok…you're buy this time!"

"Why am I buying!"

"Because I will buy next time you big goof!"

Ian looked at her, his eyes a bit wide. "Your saying there will be a next time?"

Kagome paused, looking at him. It felt weird all of a sudden…being with this guy she had just met. He seemed so nice, so easy to be around. And her heart…her heart was begging her to say yes.

Ian was someone that made her feel free. He didn't try and force her to be sad, or act like she was fragile. Quite the opposite. He treated her as if she was the toughest person he knew, someone that could handle a joke or be willing to get laughed at. He was also willing to let her do the same.

'It all because of Inuyasha. I have become so use to fighting with people, I can't stand the thought of not being able to argue with someone just for fun. Everybody else simply sees me as the girl that lost her friends and feel the need to agree with me so I don't get upset. But not only does Ian allow me to be me, and even call me on silly stuff I do, he knows when not to push too far.'

"Yes."

Ian snapped his head in her direction, shocked. "You mean…"

"I think we might be seeing a lot more of each other." Kagome said with a smile. "A lot more. We….crazy people need to stick together."

&&&

"Kagome, why are you just now coming to class and…Kagome, are you ok?"

"I…sob…was…sob…walking… sob…by… sob…this…. sob…store… sob…and… sob…the…mannequin…sob…looked….sob…like….like…."

The teacher rushed over and held her close. "It's ok dear…listen, why don't you just stay out in the hall for a bit, settle down, then come in when you are ready."

Kagome nodded, and walked out of the room, and once no one was looking, grinned through her tears.

It looked like a mannequin, that's all.. She thought with a smirk. Somewhere, Miroku was smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome looked around her room, trying to ignore the strange noises coming from the hallway. "Shippo…I told you, I am trying to do my math homework. Just play with Souta."

She turned back to the task at hand, and froze.

Her hands were soaked in blood.

She let out a ear shattering scream, standing up to see that her side was bleeding rapidly. Her hands flew to the wound, trying to figure out what had happened, when she felt it.

The Shikon Jewel….inside of her…

"This is your fault!"

Kagome turned, and let out a cry of fear, backing against the wall. "In…inuyasha?" She asked, watching the rotting corpse of her friend enter the room, green mold growing out of the wounds, his arms hanging lose at his sides, bones exposed. He glared at her, and she could see through one of his eye sockets into his brain, maggots crawling out of it.

"You and that damn jewel wench! You killed us!"

"Inuyasha…what is going on…I didn't…"

"You killed us Kagome!"

She let another cry of panic as Sango burst out of the closet, the older woman's throat gushing blood onto her floor boards with every gasp, splattering everywhere. Hands burst form the wall as Miroku pulled himself into her room, his palm open with the Wind Tunnel, the ragged flesh blue and cold, the hole no longer possessing it's sucking power. She screamed again and leapt away as her friends got closer.

"What is wrong with you guys…why are you doing this…how is this possible?"

"Why couldn't you have stayed here, in your own damn time!" Miroku screamed. "We'd still be alive if you hadn't brought the jewel to our world!"

"We'd still be alive had you been a better aim and not shot that damn bird!" Sango said in agreement

"We'd be alive if you could fight!" Inuyasha roared.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, trying to get to the door, Inuyasha's body crashing to the ground. "AAA!"

Inuyasha's head had popped off, and now was blocking the door, staring up at her, his body still advancing.

"You don't deserve to live…you should have fallen with the rest of us…now…it's time to die!"

"NO!" kagome screamed, running down the stairs. But they were already following her. "I didn't mean to…I didn't want you to die….help…help..he…" She let out a muffled cry as Kikyo grabbed her.

"Shut up and come with me if you want to live." Kikyo said, dragging her out of the house. She pulled a shocked Kagome into the well house, then quickly closed the door, before finally looking at her reincarnation. "You ok?" She asked softly, stroking her hair.

"What is going on…why the hell are you being nice to me?" Kagome asked.

"Your dreaming Kagome."

"…what?"

Kikyo nodded. "That's how I can talk to you…or…you can dream about how I could talk to you, if I wasn't you already." She rolled her eyes. "And how the dead could magically walk, like that's possible." Kagome shot her a look. "Hey, don't blame me for that plot hole, you are dreaming up this stuff for me to say! Duh!"

"Ok…." Kagome said, confused. "Why am I dreaming about Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku trying to kill me."

"They aren't trying to. They are saving you from yourself."

"I doubt that."

"Look outside."

Kagome paused, confused, and then looked outside to see the strangest thing ever. There were Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, alive and well, fighting…undead versions of herself, each one dressed in one of her friends' clothing. Currently, the fire rat cloak wearing Kagome was being finished off, while the others laid down in the dirt, fading. Taking a sigh of relief, Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Come on out wench, we killed them!"

Kagome blinked, and Kikyo gave her a gently smile before…and this was the strangest for Kagome, fading into her skull. Kikyo had literally flown into Kagome's head.

"Weird." She said, walking out to see her friends smiling. She trembled, and ran to them…only for her hands to pass through them. "Weirder…"

"We aren't real Kagome." Sango said. "We only came to let you know…it's ok to move on."

Kagome blinked, watching her friends carefully. "What do you mean?"

"The kid with the back hair…what's his name…"

"Ian?"

Miroku nodded. "That's it. I knew it started with an I. We just wanted you to know…it's ok to like him. We don't mind."

"Well, we don't really…you think we don't mind."

"Shhh! Inuyasha…" Miroku said.

"I'm not Inuyasha though…I'm his memory. But Kagome…" he gave her a smile, one she had always…dreamed of. "As your memory of him…he wouldn't mind, if you may say yourself."

"I'm so confused." Kagome said gently.

"Just trust in yourself." Sango said. She smiled, and they each began to fade. Kagome shook her head.

"No…don't leave! Please…"

"We can't leave Kagome…" They all said in one voice. "We are always with you…" Kagome let out a cry as they disappeared, shooting into the sky.

&&&

Kagome sat up in her bed, blinking in the dark. Shippo let out a grunt and turned on his back, trying to steal more covers. She let him.

She got out of bed, being careful not to bother Kirara, who had take her spot at the foot of her bed, and went to the window, staring out at the moon. It was so big and full, and beautiful.

"Trust in myself." She said, barely a whisper. Her mind went back to the dream, back to what her own mind had told her. She stared a the moon again, realizing it was the same one Inuyasha had stared at when he had been all alone, cast out from any sort of place that he might have wanted to call home. The same moon that had seen Sango cry as her family was wiped out. The same moon under which Miroku wondered if that night would be his last.

Knowing that each of them had felt as she did at that moment…made her feel at ease.

She turned to looked at Shippo and Kirara, and smiled, walking over to the bed.

"The moon that shone over us once…shines again. So will our friends. They were with us once…and somehow…they will keep being with us."

Kagome didn't have another nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Ian."

Ian smiled as Kagome's mom let him in. He looked around the house, taking in the living conditions. "Geez, maybe having parents does have it's advantages."

"Ian! That is a terrible thing to say!"

Ian sighed. "I'm sorry…it's just…wow. I wish I lived in a home like this. At the orp…Tokyo Childs Home…we have to sleep 6 to a room. It's kinda hard to feel comfy in that kind of place."

"Your welcome to stay here if you ever want to." Kagome's mom said. "We've certainly taken in enough strange boys in our time."

"What are you…"

"Ian!" kagome said, running down the stairs and stopping in front of him, a grin plastered on her face. "What do you think of my house?"

"It's about time I saw it. It's been what…a month since we met?"

Kagome nodded. A month since she had first met Ian, and 2 months since she had last been in Feudal Japan. This was the longest she had stayed in one place since her 15th birthday. While the first month had been spent sobbing about the loss of her friends, the second month had seen her grow closer and closer to Ian. So close that some of her friends had labeled him her 'boyfriend'.

She hadn't stopped them.

The truth was, Ian made her feel so alive. When she had first met him, she felt as if the world was crashing down around her, or, to put it ironically, that she had been falling through a well with no bottom.

Ian had saved her.

But more then that, he had helped her better herself. While others saw some of her new quirks, like catching herself swearing, or making not-so-nice jokes…as annoying personality traits, Ian just laughed. He helped her be a teenager again, something she hadn't been able to do, fighting monsters and looking for jewel shards. Sure, she would never trade those years in for anything…

But she wouldn't trade this either.

"Well, you haven't shown me where you live silly!" Kagome said

"Pop in a copy of Oliver Twist, image less Hollywood glamour."

Kagome's mom scowled a little. "There is no need to be so…"

"I am joking madam." He said gently. "It helps ease…well….the mood. The fact that I don't have parents puts some people off. Sometimes it puts me off. I find joking about it eases the hurt."

"How do I look?" Kagome asked, deciding to cut through the tension. She had chosen a simple look for fall weather. A long sleeve green shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans. It was simple, tasteful, and perfect for walking about the town.

She gave Ina a once over. He had picked out a blue hoodie, along with a pair of black jeans, which, though they shouldn't have worked together, seemed to do just fine. His wild black hair had been grown out a little, giving him a bit more edge, making him look tougher, which was fine by her.

She liked tough men.

&&&

"Now that was a good movie!" Kagome said. Ian smiled, shifting the half eaten bucket of pop corn in his hands.

"I would never take you for liking Sci Fi films."

"That wasn't Sci Fi! That was Star Wars!"

"Did it not have robots." Ian asked as the walked down the street.

"Ya."

"Did it not have aliens."

"Ya, so?"

"Then it is science fiction."

Kagome frowned. "But it's a classic! An epic film of love, jealousy, of heroes saving the day and getting the princess. It's a…." She grinned. "It's like a story from the dark ages, a myth!"

"It was made in the 70s. That makes it a Sci Fi film." He chuckled and handed her the popcorn bowl. "Geez, they put too much butter in these things!" He paused, then looked at her shirt.

"Don't you dare!" She said with a laugh, jumping away.

"Ok…I won't…I'll just do this!"

Kagome let out a squeal and ran as he chased after her, trying to tickle her sides. She spirited into the park as the two began to rough house, rapidly turning the chase into a two person version of tag.

The two teens chased each other around the park for about an hour, ducking behind trees, laughing and hollering as they enjoyed the sun's rays. Neither really cared if they got strange looks form people. Ian was glad to be out of the orphanage, and Kagome was use to strange stares.

Finally, sweaty and hot and panting from al their giggles and chuckles, they dragged themselves to a bench were they feed the left over popcorn to the wildlife. Kagome burst into laughter when one squirrel reminded her of Shippo.

"Ian…can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He said, taking a deep breath, a big grin plastered on his face.

Kagome took a deep breath. She didn't know why…but suddenly…she wanted to tell Ian everything. She wanted to tell him about the well, about Feudal Japan, about everything.

'I can't lie to him…I don't want to lie. I can trust him…the worst he will do is think I am nuts, and he already thinks I am nuts…but what if he…no…I can trust him…I just know I can.'

"Ian…I have been lying to you…to everyone."

"Oh my god…" He said, his face ashen. "You're a dude, aren't you?"

"WHAT?"

Ian paused. "Nothing."

"I am being serious." Kagome said. Ian nodded, his mood calming down. "Ian, something happened to me…damn it…I don't know how to start!"

"Start like it's a story. You are the main character, and you are telling me what happened."

Kagome nodded. "Promise me you won't think I'm nuts?"

Ian shrugged. "Sure…but that comment doesn't help."

Kagome smiled. "When I turned 15…I fell into the well near my house…and…I was transported."

"To the hospital?"

"To 500 years in the past."

"Oh." Ian said gently, looking out over the park.

Kagome nodded, now wishing she hadn't done this. "There…I meet my friends…the ones that died." She sighed, closing her eyes…and told him everything. The whole story, of all her adventures.

"Can I ask a question?" Ian asked.

"…ya?" Kagome managed to say, waiting for the rejection.

"Am I the first person you've told this too?"

"Other then my family…ya."

Kagome felt a hand on her chin, and Ian looked at her, smiling. "You must really care about me to tell me that."

She was shocked.

"You…you don't think I am crazy."

"How can I? If you are telling the truth about telling your family…then that means…well…I don't know." He shrugged. "but I know it must be true, even if it sounds nuts."

"Oh ian!" Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't think she was crazy! He didn't laugh or run or say anything mean…he accepted the story…he accepted her."You have…no idea how scared I was you'd think I was crazy."

"I still think you are nuts…but not for that." Kagome laughed at this, and soon both were chuckling. They sighed…and glanced at each other, noticing how close they were. Both blushed slightly, looking out as the sun slowly descending in the sky, giving the horizon a beautiful glow that only served to aid the mood around them and make everything softer.

Kagome looked at Ian, his dark eyes glimmering as he shifted on the bench. She could feel his heart pounding as she gently stroked his neck. She was sure he could too, as he gently slid his hand down the small of her back.

It seemed as if everything was slowing. The wind had picked up, blowing their hair around, but it wasn't a wild, rapid blow. Instead…it was a billowing, as if they were on the cover of a romance novel. Kagome could hear her heart, beating faster and faster in her ears, threatening to explode.

Ian kissed her.

He had just leaned in and everything went dark. All sounds, all smells, all sights, all tastes. Only touch. And even then, it was focused on one thing: Their lips, carefully pressed together.

And slowly, other senses began to kick in again. She could taste the popcorn on his lips, as well as the cherry soda. She could hear his soft breath. She could smell the fresh scent of fallen leaves, the only smell of death that was actually pleasant.

And she could see him.

Ian smiled as he pulled away, stroking her cheek. He looked her in the eye, and didn't say a word for a while.

"Kagome?" he asked gently. "How do you feel?"

Kagome let out a very happy growl.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome and Ian had walked the rest of the way home hand in hand. Kagome still had butterflies in her stomach, and was sure one of these times she would burp and one would come flying out of her mouth and land on her head.

'_Weirder things HAVE happened'_ She thought with a smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" Ian said, poking her side. "Let me guess…something good?"

"Good period." Kagome said. "I feel better then I have…"

"say no more."

Kagome looked at him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ian…how the hell did you get to be so sweet."

"I have a theory about me being dumped in a sugar vat as a baby." He flashed a grin. "But seriously…I know what it's like to be thought of as nuts. I don't like it when people say I am making up my nightmares. And I wouldn't like it if someone said I really didn't travel to Feudal Japan if I had really done so."

"You do realize you just swept a girl off her feet, right?"

Ian blushed. "I didn't do anything special…"

"Exactly." Kagome interrupted with. "What every woman wants from a man: Every simple action is special." She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his shoulder as they got near her house. Ian squeezed her hand, thrilled that a girl like Kagome would show an interest in stupid old him. "Ian? Can I ask you something?"

"I have never been to Feudal Japan, but I do hear the weather is lovely!" He paused. "That was what you were going to ask me, right?"

Kagome giggled. "No! I was going to ask…why are you named Ian? That is a very…American name."

Ian shrugged, looking up at the stars. "The orphanage is run by Americans. They have this huge list of American names, because they couldn't think of any names other then Yoshi or Kenji or Sakura, or something like that. So, most of us have English names."

"I like the name Ian. It's short and sweet." She smirked. "Just like you."

"I am not short!" He shot back. "I am taller then you!"

"But you are sweet, no?"

Ian gave a sigh of defeat and the two chuckled as the headed up the sidewalk leading to the shrine and her house.

They finally made it to her front door, and after declining the invitation to come in, but promising to be over the next day so they could enjoy Sunday together, Ian turned to leave.

"Ian!" kagome called out. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Listen…my school is having this costume party this Friday. I know it's short notice…but most of the time it's boring and I don't like going…but…"

"If we add a nut to the mix…"

"two nuts" She said, pointing to herself

"Two nuts…then it might be fun?" kagome bobbed her head. "Sure. Want me to pick you up…"

"I'll meet you there. I want to see if I can find you!"

Ian chuckled. "Ok…see you tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and watched Ian's form retreat into the darkness, before picking up a "YE HAW!" She giggled and resisted the urge to swoon, instead running to her mom to give her all the details.

&&&

Kagome looked over everything she had gotten at the thrift store, making sure she hadn't missed a thing. She paused, noticing she was missing a piece of silk. She looked through the bag, frowning.

"WEEE!"

"Shippo!" kagome said with a laugh, watching as the little Kitsune ran about her room, waving the silk around. She snatched it away and chuckled. "Come on, this is part of my costume. Besides, I brought you and Kirara a gift, so if you two settle down, I will give you guys it!" Kirara let out a meow, obviously annoyed. "And I swear, it is not like that cap nip mom brought! I tried to explain that you are a youkai…but she sees you as a pet."

Kirara let out a tiny growl.

Shippo, however, sat on the bed and watched as Kagome got everything ready. "What are you doing Kagome?"

"You remember me talking about Ian?"

"That boy!" Shippo shouted. Kagome sighed, realizing Shippo was worse then a little brother. One she couldn't have her mom deal with him.

"yes." Kagome said. "We are going to a costume party at my school." Shippo frowned. "That is where everyone where a disguise, and dances. Imagine a bunch of humans pretending to be hanyous, youkais or other strange things."

"OOOOH!" Shippo said. He paused, looking at Kagome again. "What are you going as?"

Kagome chuckled. "as strange as it will sound…I am going as Kikyo."

"MEOW?" Kirara said, her head bolting up. Shippo spit out the orange juice he had been drinking from the sippy cup (another one of her mom treating him as a baby…atleast he wasn't having to wear a diaper…anymore), shocked. Luckily, it all landed on her covers.

"What do you mean, Kikyo! She hates you!"

"She can't hate me, she is me!" kagome said. "Or…I am her." She sighed, deciding just how to put this. "I had a dream about a month ago…" She decided to cut out the part with the zombie Inuyasha and friends. "…and Kikyo talked to me. I think…I think at some point, Kikyo, in her time, finally let go, and accepted me. So…I guess I can accept her."

Shippo paused. "Couldn't think of a better idea, huh?"

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Yup." She looked over the outfit. "I figure this will look good enough. It's just strange enough for a costume party." She took out a toy bow and arrow she had bought, as well as one of her grandpa's fake Shikon Jewels. "And if all else fails, everyone will think I am nuts."

"Like Ian." Shippo said with a big grin.

Kagome stare at him. "YOU WERE LISTENING!"

Shippo hid behind the covers. "Maybe."

Kagome growled. "Now I understand why Inuyasha used to hit you so often!" Shippo let out a whimper, and Kagome finally gave in. "Ok…Ok, that was mean…Let me get your presents."

Shippo's eyes lit up as Kagome grabbed a bag she had hidden. "What did you get me!" He shouted.

Kagome smiled and pulled out a coloring book, and a huge box of crayons. Shippo's eyes went to the size of dish plates as he grabbed them and went running out of the room to draw some pictures on the kitchen table, having discovered recently that while grass was ok, hard wood surfaces are best for people that like to draw pretty pictures.

"If only men were so easy to please." Kagome told Kirara, giving the can demon a scratching post. Kirara glanced at it and deciding it would do, began to sharpen her claws.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome emerged from the girls bathroom and looked herself over. Her hair had been done up by her mom before she had left to give her an older look, one of maturity and grace. She had slipped into the priestess robes, using the silk sashes to secure in the way she had seen Kikyo wear them a dozen times over.

On her back was her toy bow and arrows, and around her neck was the fake Shikon Jewel. Overall, other then making the colors a bit more livelier, she had to say she finally saw what everyone in the Feudal Age was talking about.

'_I am Kikyo.' _Kagome thought, giggling to herself as she placed her street clothes and backpack in the room that had been designated for that sort of thing. A teacher watching some game show on a portable TV gave her a smile and she bowed.

"Nice costume Kagome."

She gave the teacher a thank you bow and hurried to join the rest of the school in the cafeteria. She knew she had about another 10 minutes before Ian was suppose to show up, and she wanted to try and spot him before he could spot her.

The two of them had made an agreement that they would meet at the punch bowl at 8 o'clock. Kagome decided she would take of residence there, until Ian make his entrance and they could really have fun.

'Of course, if he dumps you, then you are going to be standing there like a fool the whole night…why do I think about the worst situation all the time! Ian is going to show up, I know he is, I need to stop thinking he won't!'

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see her friends running up to her, each dressed in some variation of the sailor moon outfit, making her chuckle. They circled her like a pack of dogs, cooing about her costume.

"Oh my Kagome…you look so old!" Ami said. "….I mean, not like an old woman…but you look like an adult."

Kagome blushed slightly. "I just worked with what I had…"

"And you did a great job!" Yumi said. "So…are you…"

"Am I what?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know…" Emi said. "…waiting for Ian! Is he coming? Do we finally get to meet him Kagome?"

"We want to see if he is better then your other boy.."

"Yumi!" Ami hissed. The girls grew quiet, embarrassed. Kagome shifted slightly and looked over at the punch table.

"I am going to wait over there for Ian guys. He said to meet him over there." The girls nodded and rushed over to say hello to someone else. Kagome let out a sigh of relief once they were out of sight.

'_I love my friends and all…but geez! It's like they've would die if they didn't know what I was doing every moment of the day!' _Kagome smirked. '_Seems I conquered my damn swearing habit….oh shit!'_

She rubbed her temples, wondering if Inuyasha's soul hadn't gone into her brain instead of the great beyond. But after deciding that was silly, she decided to get herself a glass of punch.

Taking a sip and deciding that maybe she should donate some money to the school to buy a brand of punch that was more then water with red food coloring, Kagome turned to focus on finding Ian. She had no idea what he was wearing, and really hoped it wasn't a mask.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned and smiled at Hojo. He had come to the party dressed as a doctor.

'_BIIIIIIGGGGGG Surprise there.' _Kagome thought, a bit more sarcastic then when she would have thought it a few months back. She had to admit though, he had done a great job on the costume.

As if reading her mind, Hojo rubbed the back of his neck. "I figured, what with all medicine…"

"I wish I would have known we were going as things we really are, cause then I would have come in a straight jacket." Hojo gave her a weird look and she sighed. "Sorry…Ian's sense of humor is rubbing off."

"Is this Ian coming tonight?" Hojo asked. Kagome nodded and he smiled. "I hope you have fun…bring him over for me to meet him if you get a chance."

Kagome nodded, watching Hojo leave. She smiled as the DJ began to play a faster song, and one that was, for once, not techno. She closed her eyes, swaying a bit to the beat, enjoying the song and forgetting her search for Ian at the moment. She must have been an interesting site, were there anyone here from Feudal Japan. Kikyo at a high school costume party, dancing slightly to some boy band song.

She paused as hands wrapped around her eyes and a voice whispered gently. "I found you."

Kagome laughed. "Damn it Ian, how did you…"

Kagome turned to look at him and froze, as if she had been hit by ice coldwater and become stuck to the ground.

Ian was wearing a red pants that went all the way down to his ankles. Around the waist of it was a piece of rope that he was using to keep it close.

Underneath it was a white t-shirt, which showed up only in the V that was cut down the front. The costume was rather simple, actually. It was the accessories that got Kagome to pause.

At his side, Ian had picked out one of those toy swords, a plastic thing that broke if you even tried to use it. Around his neck were some Mardi Gras beads he had been able to borrow from someone at the orphanage that had a thing for those things and had more then plenty.

To finish the outfit out, he had managed to get from a discount store a white wig, a long and wild one, which he now wore onto of his head, adorned by a pair of those doggy eared head bands everyone had begun wearing. He flashed her a grin and spun slightly to show off.

"Well…what do you think?" He looked at Kagome, who was still staring at him. "I like you costume." He said, trying to get her to snap out of whatever funk she had just gotten into. "Kagome?"

She leapt at him suddenly, grabbing him hard, crying softly. His eyes went wide as she pulled herself closer, whimpering in his chest. He held her close, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Kagome…what is it?" Ian asked, holding her and gently pulling her into the hall, so no one would notice that she had suddenly burst it not tears. The last thing he wanted to do was explain why the 'crazy' girl was suddenly sobbing on his robes and clinging to him like a child.

"How is this possible?" She said between sniffs. "How…how can you…." She lost her voice again as she murmured, holding onto him tighter, making it almost hard to breath. He managed to pry her off and star at her.

"Kagome…what is it?"

"Inuyasha." She said gently, in a whisper, tears in her eyes and a soft smile on her face "You came back."


	11. Chapter 11

"ACK!"

Ian gasped as Kagome lunged at him the moment he had locked the door to the boys bathroom, so they could talk in private. She held on fast, her arms crushing his stomach in. He felt for sure that his eyes would explode or that his organs would come flying out of his mouth.

"Kagome!" He managed to squeak. "Ian…can't….breath!"

Kagome blushed and let go, but stared at him, watching him to the point that he was getting a bit self conscious. She smiled as he paced up and down the floor of the bathroom, a very strange twinkle in her eye. She seemed to be enjoying his nervousness a bit too much.

"What is my name?" he finally asked. He had decided to see if she had maybe truly had been nuts.

"Ian, of course." She said calmly, and Ian let out a sigh of relief, glad she wasn't nuts. "But in Feudal Japan, you were Inuyasha."

That made him take pause.

"Uh…mind running this by me again?"

"Inuyasha, son of Inutashio, dog demon lord of the west. Your half brother was the full demon Sesshomaru, Lord of the West…" Kagome paused. "Though.,..maybe someone else is the taiyoukai of the west. I mena, it has been 500 years…"

"Could we get back to the part about you calling me Inuyasha?" Ian asked, again nervous.

"Before I do…why did you chose to wear your old clothing?" Kagome said, watching him,a goofy grin on her face that didn't help settle the 'she's not crazy' debate that was in Ian's head.

He sighed, running his hands though the wig. A good wig too, which managed to stay on as he did this. "Listen…I don't tell anyone…but I do remember what I dream about…my nightmares." Kagome watched him, her smile fading, and making Ian realize that maybe if he kept along this line, she wouldn't go any MORE nuts. Last thing he needed was for people to think he made women crazier. 'And if that is the case?' He thought. "God, I am going to be a virgin forever.'

"What do you dream of Inu…Ian?" She said, catching herself.

Ian let out a sigh, noticing the slip. "That I am like I am right now. And I am always in battle, fighting with these people…but I can't see them. But I am trying to kill whatever creature is in front of me."

Kagome smiled. "that proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That you are Inuyasha…or, I guess his reincarnation." Ian gave her a look that screamed 'What the hell?'. "It's not that bad at all. I mean, I am the reincarnation of this priestess you…"

"Don't 'you' me! I personally think you've lost it Kagome…and I am the CRAZY PERSON! It's not good when a crazy person thinks you're nuts! Just because I am dressed like…"

"Not just dressed!" Kagome said. "You look exactly like him, just in human form!" She sighed, holding her head, berating herself. "Why didn't I see it before…and those battles…your mind must be trying to remind you of your past, Inuyasha!"

"I am not this Inuyasha guy!" Ian shouted, moving to the door. "I am not some strange dude in a funny red sheet. You are not…whoever you are."

"Inuyasha's first love."

"Let me guess, they lived happily ever after?"

Kagome blushed. "Actually…she kinda shot an echanted arrow at him that made him sleep for 50 years, Inuyasha."

Ian looked over at the bow and arrow set on her back. "Okay…I'm just going to go get soemthign to drink…you wiat here…" He slowly made his way to the door.

"I'm not going to shoot you. My past self did." She grabbed his arm and spun him, her body blocking the door.

'I am going to die in the bathroom.' Ian sighed, rubbing his head. "I am going to say this once, Ok? I can handle the stories about time travel. Hell, that's possible! I believe in weird magic stuff, alright? But listen to me…your name is Kagome…Ka-Go-Me! My name isn't Inuyasha, it is Ian! Ia-N!" He shouted, watching Kagome giggle over him using her own response a few months ago against her. "Now, I am going out to the party. When you feel like not being a nut, come and find me…" He darted past her and reached for the door but Kagome stopped him. He could handle some things…but this?

"We need to talk Ian! You don't realize what this means!" She shouted, remembering to use his current name.

"It means you're being an idiot!" Ian snapped.

"Oh, I'm the one that's too big of a baby to accept that he's a reincarnation of my dead boyfriend from 500 years ago!" Kagome shouted

Ian looked at her. "….do you hear how crazy you sound!" He let out a growl. "God woman…"

"Don't 'woman' me Ian!"

"I will say what I want, wench!"

"Half breed!"

"Annoying little bitch!"

"Puppy!"

"That's it!" Ian shouted, to his limit. This damn girl was standing up to him, a lowly human to a powerful half demon! "I'm out of here. Find those damn jewel shards on your own Kagome for all I ca…." Ian's eyes tripled in size as Kagome paused and smiled. He slowly replied his thoughts and conversation, and grew pale. "…no." he managed to mumble. "No, no no no no."

"Yes, yes yes yes yes yes." Kagome said, walking closer, a deranged little smile on her face.

"No no no no no…I am being dragged into your crazy dreams…" he moved to leave, leaping up on the sink counter and sliding away from the nutty girl with the arrows. "Dr. Christan warned us about being sucked into these fantesies…he told me that people that suffer lose will try and substitute others for their friends…I must be sympathetic to your cause, and that's why I am losing my mind alogn with you… I need some air, right now!" He made for the door, threw it open…

"SIT!"

Ian flinched, and looked at the beads. '_Why didn't they work. There should be a giant Inuyasha shaped hole in the floor right….what…holy shit.'_

He turned and looked at Kagome, shaking slightly. She walked over to him and gently stroked his side. "You want a moment to yourself?" Ian nodded softly, fear in his eyes. "Ok…I'll be near the punch bowl."

Ian stood in the bathroom for 2 minutes, not thinking, not moving. He felt as if his heart was about to explode. And yet…he wanted to run to Kagome and hold her and ask her more. But he couldn't. He couldn't just…just…

He moved to the sink, looking at himself. Ian stared right back at him…yet it was also…someone else. A different version of him…the person form his nightmares. But..why were they nightmares.

'Because…because…it's not because of what I was fighting. And it's not because of what I was doing…'

Suddenly, an image burst into his head. He was as he was dressed now, sitting in a tree, watching faceless people down below. He had seen this dream before…it was one of the very few that didn't involve battle that made him still scream.

But now…one wasn't faceless. It was a girl, about 15…with dark hair…in a school uniform…

"Kagome." He whispered to himself. He began to go through every nightmare, the secret dreams everyone believed he had forgotten…and saw her. One of the faceless figures, that he had always wondered about, the woman that sometimes made him go flying to the ground when she screamed…he guessed from his reaction before that it was the word sit…was Kagome.

He didn't notice the image of himself in the mirror smirk, ears twitching.

&&&

Kagome stood by the punch bowl, trying to stay calm. After she had left the bathroom, she had suddenly felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Hadn't she spent almost all their journeys together saying she was Kikyo's reincarnation. And now, she was doing the same thing to Inu…Ian. He had even repeated her 'favorite line'.

'_His name is Ian, damn it! You would hate it if he kept going, "Kik…Kagome." You think it's ok for you to do it to him. Besides…this isn't even the Feudal age, where they believed in such things! ' _She wanted to run out of the room now, and try and see if Ian would forgive her. She had been foolish, and clingy…and as Inuyasha would have said, a giant bitch. And he would have been right. '_And I was so damn sure he was Inuyasha…but how do I know it wasn't blind…'_

"Dance with me."

Kagome blinked up at the stone faced teen before her, just nodding as Ian grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, a slow song beginning to play. He gently held her and she tried not to grip him to tightly as they began to move with the music.

"I don't remember my name." He said gently, at last. "My…other name." Kagome looked at him, surprised. "I don't remember my birthplace…my parents…anything." He let out a sigh. "I don't even know why right now, I want to call you.."

"Kikyo."

Ian gave her a look, and smiled. "ya…but I remember you Kagome. I remember your face…I remember you touch…hell, for some odd reason I remember that you smell ok, though I guess I thought you reeked at one point?"

Kagome giggled. "Long story."

Ian nodded and they continued to move to the beat, resting their heads on the other's shoulder. Kagome gripped Ian tight, taking in the slight differences. Ian was less built then Inuyasha…but was more open. He was a bit more shy, but also seemed smarter then the hanyou…

"Kagome?"

"Yes Ian?"

Ian paused. "If I weren't this guy you think I am…would you still…" he blushed slightly. He needed to know, just as she had, if this was not one clinging to a memory, but loving that person because of who they were now.

Kagome gently stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes, focusing only on him. "I would love you even if Inuyasha's ghost came up and began screaming at me for doing it."

"I would be startled if he could…" He leaned in to her ear "Considering he's holding you right now.." Kagome's eyes sparkled as he held her closer.

"What made you accept it?"

"When I realized why the nightmares scared me so." Ian whispered. "It wasn't because of battle…or being whatever I once was…it's because I was leaving you. It's because I couldn't stay…that I had to go. That's why I screamed…I didn't want to wake up and be alone…again."

"Then don't be Ian."

He gently grabbed her hand. "Did I ever tell you that I hate the name Ian?" He smiled. "Inuyasha is such a tougher name."

"I can still call you Ian, right?" He nodded, and Kagome looked at him again and pulled herself closer, savoring this moment. '_He came back! He….he's here. And now…I don't have to leave him every 3 days to go down a well! Or be afraid that he'll die! He's here…by the gods he is here, and I love him and he loves me and…why is he laughing?'_

Kagome blinked and looked at Ian. "Ian..what is it?"

"We just became the center of attention."

Kagome looked around and saw that the song had stopped several minutes ago, and that everyone was circled around them, watching them dance. She felt the heat rising into her cheeks and gripped Ian a bit harder.

"What would I have done in the past?"

"You'd have killed them all" Kagome said quietly.

"I prefer doing things the Ian way." And with that, he kissed her, not giving a damn if everyone saw. Kagome could care less either as she pressed harder into him,holding him close.


	12. Chapter 12

As Ian emerged from yet another group therapy, there was one thing that could make him smile. That was the teenager that was waiting outside, having sat around the office an extra hour, with a duffle bag at her feet and a smile on her face. Despite how annoyed he was that he had just sat around listening to some people talk about how they had suffered from the 'deformed poisonous bee' dream again, or the 'strange boy is killing people in a village' dream, that all faded when he saw Kagome waiting for him to be done.

He ran up and grabbed her, twirling her around slightly, causing the girl to giggle. It had been a week since that fateful costume party, and already, both had noticed the change in their relationship. Kagome seemed less…timid, more comfy around him. She had always tried to remain a bit more civil with him during their first few minutes of talking, and slowly warm up to him. Now, she had no problem yelling at him the instant he did something wrong or kissing him when he did something she agreed with.

And Ian had seen himself change over the week, though slightly. The biggest thing was that he hadn't woken up screaming in terror, which meant most of the guys in his room were being a lot nicer to him. He had also found himself, maybe due to good nights rest, maybe due to having someone that actually gave a damn about him…developing a bit more of a back bone.

He had confessed this to Kagome 3 days ago.

"You mean to tell me…you have been acting brave since we met?'

Ian had nodded. "I use to have to wake up an hour early in order to convince myself to get up and see the shrink, I was that afraid that someone would make fun of me." Kagome had given him a startled look.

"And you let me make fun of you?"

"You are the first person who's done so that I don't mind."

Kagome had treated him to ice cream after that.

"How are ya beautiful?" Ian said with a smirk.

"Great." Kagome said. She leaned in, whispering as she did. "I have a surprise for you…something to see if we can't…jumpstart your memory."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "This might be interesting." Kagoem twirled a finger in his hair, and then raised an eyebrow. "I'm…uh…growing it out."

Kagome grinned and the two ran out of the office, heading to Kagome's house. After they left, Dr. Christan stepped out of his office.

"Did they meet again?" He asked. The receptionist nodded, and he stroked his chin. "I wonder…"

&&&

"this is the surprise!" Ian shouted.

Kagoem frowned. "Yes, it is!"

Ian looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "A picnic near a tree we use to go to, that is a surprise to jog my memory. Seeing old photos, that is a surprise to jog my memory. Kissing sweetly while listening to our song, that is a surpise to jog my memory." He looked at, enraged. "Sword fighting in front of your little brother is NOT a surprise!"

"I am not her little brother!" Shippo shouted. "And who are you anyway?"

"Ian." He said.

"You use to do this all the time!" Kagome shouted.

"No, I have never lifted a sword in my entire life." Ian shouted back.

Shippo scratched his ehad. "Kagome's boyfriend…you seem familiar."

"Feh!" Ian remarked.

"Now I know I have heard that before!" Shippo said, trying to figure out who the young man reminded him of.

"Darn it Ian, just give it a try!" Kagom screamed.

"No!" Ian shouted. "I don't feel like it." He walked up to a tree, trying to pull himself to the top branch. "Come on…I know I can do this! I did this all the time…I think…what are you laughing at?"

Kagome was laughing hard, watching as Ian kicked his legs in a vian attempt to get up the tree. Shippo was looking at the two of them, thinking that it was amusing but not THAT amusing.

"Ian…stop…just stop…" Kagome walked up to him, wiping her tears away. "You are doing it all wrong." Ian glared at her as she crouched, and then jumped up, grabbing the branch and managing to get to the branch with ease. Ian growled and mimicked her, before he reclined back on the branch. He glared at Kagome, trying to stay mad…till his stomach let out a deep growl.

Kagome burst into laughter again.

&&&

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Her mom asked. "We haven't…you know…had this since Inuyasha…"

"Trust me on this." Kagome said with a smile. She looked at the pot and sniffed, grinning. "Juuuuuussstttt about ready."

'_It's a good thing Ian doesn't have Inuyasha's nose.' _Kagome thought. '_That would ruin the surprise.'_

"Supper!"

Kagome watched as Ian walked in the room, followed by Sota, Shippo and her grandfather. Ian was still in a bit of a bad mood, after he had found out what he had thought was going to be a sweet time together had devolved into sword practice. Kagome had made a deal with him: Eat dinner here, swordfight later.

"Why does your little brother always wear those strange costume pieces?" Ian asked, pointing to Shippo's tail and ears. Shippo frowned as he looked at Ian.

"Stop laughing at me! They are real!" He froze, expecting Ian to look at him in shcok…but Ian merely smirked.

"Well, get in your highchair." He smirked. "though, if I had to sit in one of those, I would be delaying it at all costs raised an eyebrow. '_The Inuyashaing of Ian seems to be going well. '_

Shippo looked at Ian for a sec, then scrambled into the high chair. He paused, and moaned, realizing that he had just gotten into the thing OF HIS OWN WILLPOWER.

"Shippo, don't smash your head on the high chair." Kagome's mom said, watching Shippo bash his skull into the high chair's little eating table.

"eating with demons…" Her grandfather muttered. "I need more purifying scrolls.'

"What are we having, if I can ask?" Ian looked at his empty plate. "Or are we doing "pretend you have food" night, like at the orphanage?"

Kagoem smirked. "We are having Ramen."

"What is ramen?"

Everyone froze, looking at Ian, jaws hanging very, very low, eyes the size of dinner plates. He shifted in his seat a lift, suddenly wishing he had decided to take up that swordfighting. Sota and Grandpa were surprised, Shippo and Kagome's mom were startled.

Kagome's mind had just been blown.

"You've…never had ramen?"

"….no?" He said meekly.

Kagome looked at her mother, and faster then anyone could comprehend, had taken Ian's plate and dished the noodles out. Ian poke done of them with his chopsticks, curious at why she was going so nuts about him never eating them. What was wrong with never having ramen?

He lifted a noodle to his lips and took a small bite, glancing at Kagome, who was sitting their with a silly grin on her face, and the rest of the family, who were about as confused as…

"Holy…" He said, the noodle hitting his tongue. It was as if a flavor bomb had been dropped in his mouth. He brought the bowl to his greed mouth and began to slurp down the ramen. He finished it in five seconds flat, and helped himself to another helping. He didn't notice Shippo's jaw fall.

"…..INUYASHA!" He screamed, leaping from the highchair and latching onto Ian's head. Ian fell from his chair, his empty bowl spinning on the ground as Shippo searched for ears. "How did you get here? Why is your hair black? Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"Kagome!" ian shouted. "HELP, kill it, kill it!'

"That's just Shippo!" Kagome laughed. "He's super happy."

"….HELP! kill Shippo, kill Shippo!"

Kagome lifted Shippo off of Ian and told him to calm down, and that she would explain everything. Shippo nodded, still staring at Ian in awe.

Ian got up, and after picking up his fallen bowl, dished himself more ramen. However, he couldn't help but notice everyone's stunned looks. Sota gently took his chopstick and poked his arm, jumping back when Ian let out a 'hey!'

"Let me explain." Kagome began. "This is Ian, we all know him, right?" Everyone nodded absently. "Ian is the reincarnation of Inuyasha."

Everyone stared at ian, who was feeling subconscious. Part of him wanted to storm off, avoid the eyes. The other half just wanted to hide under the table.

"Uh…long time no see?" He ventured.

Kagome's grandfather stood up. "This isn't a reincarnation! The demon has possessed your friend!" He grabbed Ian and dragged him out of the house, Kagome giving chase, Ian hollering in panic, Shippo chasing after them.

"Well…" Kagome's mom said. "How was school, Sota?"


	13. Chapter 13

Ian grumbled as Kagome gently pulled yet another enchantment scroll off his back. They were currently in the living room, the family in front of him, watching him with the same shocked expression.

Ian let out grunt as Kagome tore one from his neck, along with about twenty of his hairs. Kagome's grandfather was very luck Ian didn't have Inuyasha's claws, or the old man would have been gutted like a fish ten times over.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" Ian said, folding his arms.

"If they are hanyous, then yes." She giggled. "You are certainly getting sue to being in a sour mood."

"Maybe there is a reason for that. It's called Kagome's famii…OUCH!" Ian bellowed as Kagome ripped the last scroll off. He rubbed the raw spot on his neck, his eyes closed. "I could have stayed at the orphanage and fought for space around the only fire we have..but no, I had to come to dinner and have an old man place sticky tape all over my body!"

'But the ramen was good." Kagome said, kissing his cheek.

"Ok, so it wasn't a total loss."

Kagome smiled and rubbed his shoulders, causing the teen to murmur and close his eyes. She looked up at her family and sighed. "Ok,can I now explain completely?"

They all nodded.

"First, the facts. I fell down a well, met Inuyasha. A few months ago, Inuyasha was killed." Ian stiffened slightly, and Kagome gently kissed his neck, causing him to relax. "The first day I went to my shrink, I met Ian. Ian suffers from nightmares, in which, I learned later, he is dressed as Inuyasha."

"Kagome was also in the dreams." Ian said quietly. "IN every one of them."

Kagoem nodded. "Over the last few weeks, we have been slowly jogging his memories, and he is remembering bits and pieces about his past. He'll never remember everything…but atleast he knows who he was."

Shippo leapt down and looked over at Ian, glancing at him. "Do you remember me?" Ian shook his head. "I am an all powerful demon and leader of our group! You are my trusty butler."

Kagome sighed. "Shippo, don't give Ian false memories."

"I will do what I want to Ian." HE grinned. "Ian…that is a funny name!" He began to laugh, before Ian lifted him to his face.

"I don't have my fangs anymore, but you will respect me runt, because I can still beat you to a pulp." He paused. "and the name is Inuyasha."

Shippo frowned. "Kagome won't let you hurt me!"

"I am not wearing those damn beads anymore kid." Ian said, his voice lowering. Even Kagome was shocked at how he had fallen into is old personality. She gently shook his shoulder and he blinked, confused for a moment, before setting Shippo down. "That was…weird."

Kagome's mother nodded. "It was as if Inuyasha were truly with us again for a moment…maybe it has something to do with Shippo?"

Ian paused, thinking. "Maybe…when Kagome began to see me as Inuyasha, I had an outburst like that…do you think it has something to do with me seeing someone from my past?"

"Could be" Kagome said quietly.

&&&

Kagome, ian and Shippo sat outside, watching as the sun slowly set over the hills. They were under the god tree, just relaxing. The kitsune was curled up between Ian and Kagome, smiling, his yes closed.

Ian smirked and shook his head. "This explains why I was always annoyed at the child in my dream." He sighed and looked out over the hill again. "Did we ever do this…when I was…"

"In the past." Kagome said. She knew what he was going to say. '_When I was…Inuyasha.'_

"Yea."

Kagoem shrugged. "We…spent time together."

"But never like this?'

"Not really. We were too busy getting the jewel shards."

Ian nodded, not happy with the answer. He looked over at Shippo, smirking again, then at Kagome, his face soft. She had never noticed why she had never seen him as Inuyasha. She saw now: He was too peaceful. Inuyasha was guarded…Ian, while still being shy, was more open. Inuyasha would have never told her what he was feeling…but Ian…

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He said calmly.

'Ok…so much for that theory…' 

Kagome stretched, pretending to watch the sunset but instead focusing on Ian. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to ask him her question. She had learned this trick from Sango. One could simply watch a man, and see when he was in just the right mood set to ask him a question.

Ian's breathing had slowed down, and it looked like he was getting ready to nod off. Time to see if she was as good as Sango at doing this.

"Ian…if you have anything to ask me…you can." Kagome paused. She remembered exactly what Sango taught her. You didn't say a word after that, you didn't get mad if they didn't want to answer…

"Just wondering…how did we meet?"

"Well…I found you pinned to a tree by an arrow."

Ian's face twisted slightly. "oh yea." He paused, and then smiled. "Fate must have really wanted you and I to meet. I bet I would have been reincarnated sooner if you hadn't saved me from that arrow wound. How long was I up there, like, a few minutes?'

"Acually…50year." Kagome said, looked away.

"……What?"

"50 years…no big deal." Kagome said with a plastered on grin. Ian stared at her and she laughed. "Ok, so maybe Kikyo did shoot you with an arrow and pinned you to this tree…"

"This tree!" Ian said, leaping up. He paused then slowly looked at her, his eye ticking. "KIKYO! You are the reincarnation of Kikyo!" Kagome shrank back, still smiling slightly. "YOU SHOT ME WITH AN ARROW!"

Shippo woke up with a start. "You were shot again Inuyasha?"

"I didn't shoot you. Kikyo shot Inuyasha."

Ian and Shippo looked at her as she bit her lip, grinning sheepishly. "I am Inuyasha." Ian said. "AND YOU ARE KIKYO!"

"I am not!"

"But you said you had accepted it…mmmmm!" Shippo said, Kagome covering his mouth.

"It's poor Shippo's bedtime!" Kagome said, rapidly getting up, making a dash to the house. Ian looked at her, then dashed after her, tackling her and bringing her down, Shippo bouncing on the grass. The teen growled and pulled Kagome towards him, ignoring her squeals.

"Ok, so you shoot me with an arrow, then you free me…what did I do next?"

"You don't want to know." Kagome said. Ian smirked, and began to tickle her, right under the arm. She burst into laughter, trying to wiggle from his grasp.

"Oh, I think I do!"

"Ia…Ia….Inuyasha!"

Ian paused, and merely nodded, still smirking. Kagome paled, and waited for him to leap up, to scream at her that he was Ian, just like she would have done if Inuyasha had called her…

"Yup." He tickled her harder, causing her to wail with laughter. Shippo leapt on his head, pounding his little fists into Ian/Inuyasha's head.

"Let her go,let her go…"

"She just tried to drag you to bed!" Ian/Inuyasha said. Shippo paused, and began to attack kagome too, who burst into a louder fit.

"OK! OK!" She sighed as the two let her go. "You attacked me, alright? You thought I was Kikyo…"

"You are Kikyo."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not like you. I didn't even have a sense that I was Kikyo." Ian/Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "But anyway, that's when Kaede put the prayer beads on you, and I learned how to sit you."

Ian/Inuyasha flinched, then let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods I don't have those anymore." He got up and let out a long breath. "So…it was a rocky start?"

Kagome smiled weakly and sat up. "ya…but…we became friends."

"Just…friends?'

Kagome looked at him and gently took his face in her hands. "We never got the chance…that's why you came back, I think." She leaned in and kissed him, ignoring Shippo taunts. Finally, she pulled away. "A second chance at love In…Ian…"

"..or Inuyasha." He said, a soft smile on his face. "As I said…I hate the name Ian. Makes me sound like I should be asking Oliver Twist for begging tips."

Kagome smiled, and, for the first time in the current era, Kagome and Inuyasha kissed, while Kagome had yet another kiss with Ian, the man she loved.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kagome…I must say, you seem to have getting over the death of your friends quicker then any of us expected."

Kagome looked at Dr. Christan and shrugged. "I will never e 'over' the death of my friends."

"Of course." He replied, shifting against the wall. He smiled at her and looked down at his notebook. "But it has been…over 2 months, and you have gone from being unable to go a few hours without crying to actually improving. Your teachers tell me that you are doing better in school, you appear to be happier, and you haven't been sick." He paused. "I don't want to sound rude…but what were you doing with your friends?"

Kagome shrugged. "Most of the time, when I wasn't in bed or in the hospital," She kept up her fake face, hiding her emotions so well that Sesshomaru would have been proud. "…we did simple stuff. You know, hang out.."

"What about your other friends…the ones at school…"

"They were different. They are interested in shopping and gossip…and while I do like that stuff…sometimes I like a change. My friends and I, we use to like going to the park, just talk…sometimes have picnics…you know, outdoor stuff."

Dr. christan nodded. "You and Ian seem to be getting close."

Kagome managed to keep herself from flinching in surprise. Ian/Inuyasha had all but abandoned the name 'Ian' recently, and had only been answering to Inuyasha except when he was away from her.

"Ian is….special." She smiled softly. "I don't know how else to describe it."

Dr. christan chuckled. "Well, I am glad to hear two of my patients found something in common." He looked at the clock and nodded. "Our time is up Kagome."

She nodded and stood up,bowing to the doctor, who laughed. She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry Dr. Christan…I always forget that you Americans don't bow."

"It's ok Kagome." She nodded and left, Dr. christan picking up his notebook and making a note in it.

&&&

Kagome wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, moving her mouth to his ear. "How are you Inuyasha?"

The teen formerly known as Ian, now Inuyasha, smiled. Had he still had his fangs, they would have been showing clearly. "Very good Kagome…how was the shrink? Didn't crack your head open I see."

She chuckled. "No matter how much you remember Inuyasha, you still have Ian's bad jokes."

He growled. "You think my jokes are bad?" Kagome nodded and he rolled his eyes. "Feh! You don't know a good joke if it walked up and were to bite you on the ass, wench."

"Hey now!" She said, slapping his chest playfully. "You can't call me wench!"

"Why not?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Because it makes you sound old fashioned!"

A smile tugged on his lips, yet he fought against it, merely letting his eyes twinkle. "Oh, so you aren't offended?"

"That too!" Kagome said with a sigh, holding him closer. "You silly hanyou." She muttered in his ear.

"FORMER hanyou Kagome." Inuyasha replied, running a finger along her back. She sighed softly, this time out of pleasure. Inuyasha knew how to work his fingers. Though, she did wonder how good he would do if he still had his claws…the thought made her chuckle.

She twirled her finger in his hair, chuckling a bit more. "You're growing your hair out, aren't you?" Inuyasha shrugged. "But I liked you so much with your short hair!" She said, pouting.

"You didn't like my long hair?"

Kagome shrugged. "You look so handsome…so manly."

Inuyasha's eye ticked slightly. "What does that mean?"

Kagome kissed his ear. "I can't help it if you looked like a girl sometimes."

"A GIRL!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I looked like a girl back then?"

"No…just form behind, sometimes…" She blushed. "Just ignore me, ok? I am rambling. Besides, you have to get to therapy."

Inuyasha grumbled, grabbing his bag. "Why do I have to keep going to therapy. We know I am not nuts."

"Yes, WE know. But we can't go telling them why we think you are sane. It has to look like a gradual thing. It's the same reason I have to keep going for another few months. But then…" She snuggled closer. "We can forget about all of this." She let him go and smiled. "Now…get going. Don't let Dr. Christan have to wait for you."

"I don't have Dr. Christan today. Remember, today is the alone time for the group?" Kagome blushed, remembering how she made the same mistake every week.

"Sorry In…Ian." She said. Inuyasha nodded and turned, waving to her before he threw open the door.

"Can we get this done with as soon as possible? Me and Kagome would like to go to eat."

"We must go follow the notes that Dr. Christan left Ian." Another teen said. Kagome turned, listening to the conversation. "If he were to find out that we blew off the session…well then…that wouldn't be…"

"Geez, could you be any more of a goodie two-shoes?" A girl asked. "Come on, I want to go to the mall. I'm with Ian, blow this off."

Kagome's eyes went wide. She wasn't listening to the words, only the voices. "No…there is no way…"

She rushed into the room, Inuyasha's eyes going wide as she stared at the two people sitting near him.

One was a young man, a year old maybe, but not much. He had dark hair, not as dark as Inuyasha's was now, more like a dark dark brown to a lighter black. He was wearing a button up shirt, a pair of khakis, and his hands were ringing each other in a nervous, I-don't-want-to-be-here sort of way.

The young woman to his right had wavy black hair, which cascaded over her shoulders. She had a face that Kagome could tell could go from being soft and kind to serious in the blink of an eye. She had on a pink baby doll t-shirt, the words "PRINCESS" in glitter displayed on the front.

"Kagome…what are you doing here?"

"Do you two suffer from nightmares?" kagome asked, ignoring Inuyasha completely.

"Uh…yea…that's why we are all lumped together…you think I would hang out with these two if I wanted to?" The teenage girl scoffed.

"That isn't polite Sandy." The young man said.

"That isn't polite!" Sandy mocked. "God, get a life Mark."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha over to the side, her eyes wide as she looked at the two teens fighting. "Kagome…what is it?"

"Remember how I told you about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yea?"

"I think that's them."


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean they are Miroku and Sango?" Ian hissed, trying to keep the conversation quiet. "Have you looked at them?"

"Yes." Kagome said. "And they look EXACTLY like them."

"But it took me in a white wig to make you realize that I was really Inuyasha?" He said quietly.

"That's because you look like your old human form…not your hanyou form. They…look exactly like Sango and Miroku. They sound exactly like them too. It's eerie how…"

Ian grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kagome. From what you've told me, Sango was a powerful demon hunter, and a sweet girl. Miroku was a monk with grabby hands…literally and figurativally." He glanced at the two teens. "Sandy is a stuck up girl who acts like she is rich. Mark is so nervous and by the book he hasn't even touched a woman anywhere, let alone her ass!"

"I can prove that they are who they say they are." Kagome said. Before Ian could stop them, she walked up to the two and smiled. "Hi, my name is Kagome. I will be sitting in on the session."

Mark frowned. "Uh…Dr. Christan didn't leave anything in the notes about that." He looked over the sheets, but Kagome snatched them away, laughing nervously.

"Oh, we…changed this…just moments ago! He didn't have time to give you guys new one…right Ian?" Inuyasha didn't even flinch. "Ian…" He was too busy gathering the papers. "hanyou." She hissed.

Inuyasha/Ian looked up at this. "Oh…I'm sorry…did you say something?" Kagome glared at him, and he licked his lips. "Yea…right…uh…Kagome's here to sit in." If looks could kill, Inuyasha/Ian would be getting ready for a second ride on the Reincarnation Express.

"Well..let's just get this over with, a'ight?" Sandy said, snapping her gum. "I want to go hang around the mall."

"Like you don't do enough of that." Inuyasha/Ian said with a grumble.

"What did you say Ian?" Sandy asked. "Did I give you permission to talk to me?"

"How would you like that pretty little neck of yours snapped." Inuyasha/Ian said, standing up.

"Look who grew a back bone." Sandy said with a sigh. "I swear, they shouldn't let losers like you two breed…"

"That's it." Inuyasha/Ian said, advancing.

"Whoa man!" Mark said, leaping out of the way. "I'm going to get security if you two are going to fight. You know you shouldn't be, and you are acting strange, friend…"

"Both of you have nightmares about battle, right?" Kagome blurted.

Mark and Sandy paused, looking at her. Inuyasha/Ian glanced at her, and with a nod, he slowly backed away, grumbling under his breath.

"We…don't remember what we dream…"

"Sure you don't." Inuyasha/Ian said. "And neither did i." He paused. "That was sarcasm, if you didn't notice."

"Wait, you remember your dreams?" Mark said. "You lie to Dr. Christan? Why would you do that…"

"You are a monk." Kagome said. Mark slowly looked at her. "In your nightmares, you have a golden monk staff, wear dark robes, and have a nice little vortex in your hand. That's why you are currently keeping your right hand closed, even though it's no longer there."

"…how did you know that." Mark said quietly.

"So you were lying too?" Sandy said with a laugh. "Geez, the two geeks are so committed to being here that you lie about problems…."

"You dream about being a demon hunter." Kagome said, making Sandy pause in mid sentence. She looked at the teen, watching her, gauging her reaction. "You dress in a skin tight outfit, and throw…well, I would say a giant boomerang, and I guess you would call it that too now, since I doubt you remember it's name."

"A giant boomerang?" Mark asked.

"Shut up, it's called Hiraikotsu…" She looked at Kagome. "How did you know that…how do you know…how do I know…"

"I know a lot of things…things that you both will doubt." Kagome said, sitting down.

"Are you a psychic?"

"What?" kagome said, turning to Mark. "Of…of course I'm not…"

"She's just traveled through time." Ian said.

"Inuyasha!" kagome said, glaring at him. "I was going to try to tip toe that little fact, not rush into it!"

"What's wrong with rushing into it. They are going to find out sooner or later. No reason to tiptoe around it."

"Uh…Inuyasha?"

"Ya?" Inuyasha said, looking at Mark.

"Inuyasha…the geek has a geek name."

"Watch it Sango." Inuyasha/Ian said.

This really made Sandy freeze up. She looked at the two of them, slowly backing away. "How did you know that…" She repeated, seized up in terror. "…that's the name the people in my dreams call me."

Mark shook his head. "This is too much for me…"

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted. Mark looked at her, and closed his eyes, as if he were focusing in on something. Kagome gently walked up to him, and offered her hand. "Let me explain everything."

"I am suffering from a delusion…some episode…"

"I doubt both of us can suffer from one geek." Sandy said. She sat down, as did Mark, and looked at the couple in front of them, taking them in carefully…and getting the weirdest case of Déjà vu. "What exactly is going on?"

Kagome sighed, looking at these two people…who had once been her best friends. This was going to be hard to explain.

&&&

"…and that's what happened." Kagome said. She let out a sigh and leaned against Inuyasha, trying to catch her breath. She had just spent the last 30 minutes giving them a basic run through of who she was, about her time through…time…, their relationships, about how she had found Ian, and also providing knowledge about their dreams that she could only know by being there.

They were taking it well.

"I have lost it, I have lost it…I am going to wake up any minute now…" Mark said, pacing the floor. "Oh man, I thought these dreams were innocent…why didn't I just tell Dr. Christan…"

"Would you shut up!" Sandy shouted. She was sitting in the corner, shaking her head. "God, all I wanted to be was normal…it's hard enough living here…now I find out I might be the reincarnation of some Xena wannabe!"

Inuyasha/Ian raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised they are taking it so well."

"I must say, I am shocked too."

"TAKING IT WELL!" Mark screamed. "I am being dragged into your delusions…and you think I am taking it well?"

"You aren't being dragged." Inuyasha/Ian said, getting a firm elbow from Kagome. "Ow!…but you aren't in a delusion either."

Sandy was just sitting then, stunned. "No one wants to hang out with a dead chick!"

"HEY!" Kagome said.

"Well…it's nice that you found someone Kagome." Sandy said softly. "But me…I'm pretty! That's what people like about me! No one is going to like me when they find out that this pretty face belonged to some other woman from 500 years ago!" She sniffed, burying her head in her hands.

"Damn melodramatics…OW! Stop it Kagome!" Inuyasha growled from another elbow. "Geez…in two lifetimes, and apparently I still don't know when to shut my mouth."

Kagome merely smirked, then truned back to her friends. "Listen…I want you two to go to bed tonight, and in your dreams, look around. If you still doubt me…you won't after tonight's dreams." She paused. "When you wake up, find Inuyasha…" They looked at Inuyasha, still not use to 'Ian' being called that. "…and if you are ready, I will bring things that will help jog your memories."

The two nodded, and they all left the room, Sandy and Mark confused and nervous, kagome and Inuyasha hopeful.

None saw Dr. Christan watching.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome smiled as she walked up to Ian, Mark and Sandy, gently setting the duffle bag down and then tossing her back pack aside. They had gone to the small park that was only a block from the orphanage. It worked well, as it was never busy today. It was Sunday, meaning she had no school.

_But why is she in her school uniform? _Ian thought, confused. _She likes that thing too much…if my dreams are right, she use to wear that thing all the time. _That was the problem with his mind right now: He didn't have his memories. All he had was dreams, and vague images. As such, much of his past was left to Kagome to fill…and even that she could do only bits and pieces.

I guess Sandy and Mark will be that way too. I wonder if they will adapt as well as I did. Heck...I'm an all powerful hanyou…or was…so it's easier for me. But…they are weak humans. All humans are weak though…and they are the strongest of the weak…geez, maybe Kagome was right. Maybe I didn't think at all back then.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said, smiling as she looked at the two teens. "And you too Ian." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled as he blushed.

"Kagome…not in front of Sango and Miroku!" Ian/Inuyasha grunted.

"Sandy and Mark." Sandy replied. "I personally haven't accepted any of this…I'm just…curious..that's all!" Sandy said, rushing the last lines. Kagome wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

Mark agreed, but Kagome paid no heed as she took out the two items. One was a small book which she threw to Mark, who fumbled it. He glanced at the cover, frowning to himself.

"Buddhist Teachings?" He glanced at her. "Gee, I told you I was a monk, so you got me a monk book." He scoffed slightly. "Why did I agree to this?"

"First off, I told YOU that you were a monk. Second, just read it. I marked some passages that I know you use to quote."

"Doubt I ever said them." Mark grumbled, but a stern look from Ian made him change his mind and get to reading. For Sandy, she pulled out a small wooden boomerang.

Ian/Inuyasha smacked his hand against his forehead and muttered in frustration.

Sandy inspected the little toy, a frown slowly forming on her face, her brow creased in thought. "It's…." Ian/Inuyasha waited for it.

'_Too small! Too stupid! Too cheap'! _He resisted a growl. '_You better be glad I don't have claws like Kagome says I use to have…or I would tear you in half for insulting her gifts to you. But….why a boomerang?'_

"…to small." Sandy said, her eyes fixed on the boomerang. "It…should be bigger." She seemed in a trance. "Heavier."

"Just try it…I couldn't find big youkai bone boomerangs around here." Kagome said with a smile. Sandy nodded absent mindedly, and got to work, trying to find the balance on the child's toy. Kagome merely stepped back and stroked Ianshoulder. He smirked and watched Sandy go run after the toy. He would never have thought that the 'princess' could actually run in the grass. Since he had known her, she didn't like to play outside.

"Ian?" Kagome asked. 'YOU ok…you seem a bit out of it."

He shrugged. "Thinking." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Shut up."

Kagome laughed, and the two fell into watching Sandy use the boomerang, rapidly finding the way to twirl the thing.

'_It seems certain things are imprinted in our souls. Inuyasha remembers how to swordfight…_ 'She chuckled at her shock after she had finally gotten him to try to use the wooden sword, only for him to remember all his moves. '_…I could shoot those purifying arrows, and Sandy remembers her boomerang fighting. I guess Mark…'_

"Ok, I am done." Mark said, tossing the book away. "That did nothing for me. I mean, sure, it's interesting, but it isn't something that makes me go, 'Oh, this crazy girl is right.' I'm going back inside."

Ian/Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of the teen. "You watch you mouth."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "You can stay here and get swept up in this little story…but I am out of here."

"WAIT!" kagome said, grabbing his hands. "I have another thing you might remember!"

Mark looked at her, and even Sandy stopped throwing her boomerang to glance at them, coming closer. "What is that?" mark asked

"These." Kagome said, pulled his hands onto her breasts.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Remember these Miroku?" Kagome said with a grin, making him squeeze her.

"What are you…." He paused, a familiar smile on his face, but he instantly broke away. "Are you crazy!"

Kagome slapped her head. "Stupid me." The three sighed "You preferred Sango." With that, Kagome took his hand and planted it firmly on Sandy's ass. Mark's eyes went wide…as his hand squeezed on it's own.

"HENTAI!" Sandy screamed, hitting him with her boomerang. "Lecherous…"

Mark and Sandy looked at each other, saying the same thing. "…monk."

Mark rubbed his head and looked at Kagome. "….ok, that I remember all too well." He sighed and looked at his hand. "Traitor."

"Uh…Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Your bag is moving."

Kagome chuckled as she watched the duffel move back and forth, wiggling rapidly. She unzipped it, and Shippo burst out, gasping for breath.

"It stinks in there!" Sandy and Mark looked at the little kitsune in shock. He looked at them, his eyes filled with tears. "Sango! Miroku!" He leapt and latched himself to Mark's leg.

"AA!" mark screamed, trying to get free. "What is it!"

"IT is Shippo!" Ian said. "A rather annoying friend of ours."

"I am not annoying!"

"Are so?"

"ARE NOT!"

Mark looked at Kagome. "are they…always like this?" She nodded. "and did I…grab Sand…Sango like that a lot?" Another nod. "Why couldn't I have been normal?" he said with a sigh, watching the kitsune grab him harder.

"Meow!"

Every turned as the fire cat slowly crawled out of the bag, wiggling her body to get rid of the tension.

"And that is…" Kagome began.

"Kirara." Sandy said, her voice very quiet, her hands trembling as she watched the neko demon. They all stared as she knelt down, looking at the feline, tears in her eyes. "I…remember you Kirara…you were always with me…in my dreams…"

Kirara looked at her, confused. Sandy smiled hopefully, offering her hand to the cat. Kirara walked up, and sniffed Sandy's fingers. After being slightly repeled by her nail polish and the scent it left…She leapt into the 'princess's' arms. Sandy gently scratched Kirara's ears, smiling.

"so…I guess you guys accept what I was telling you?" kagoem asked.

"…yea" The two of them said, deep in thought.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see Dr. Christan waving at her. She waved back and turned to her friends….'_My friends.' _She thought with a smile. '_I guess I can call them that. '_

"I am going to say hit to Dr. Christan." She said. The 5 nodded and she ran off to talk to her doctor. She was smiling, feeling lighter then air.

But Dr. Chrsitan's face made her suddenly sink.

"Dr. Christan?" She asked the man. "What's wrong?"

He looked out at her friends. "I just wanted to tell you to enjoy today." Kagome nodded. "Because this will be the last time you see those 3 again."


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome's mind raced rapidly, trying to process what Dr. Christan had just told her, trying to make sense of it.

'For a moment…I could have sworn…Dr. Christan had said that I wouldn't see…but that can't…'

"What?"

'_Ok, that wasn't the smartest thing to say…'_She thought.

Dr. Christan sighed, looking at her gently, as if he were trying to avoid her anger, but knew he couldn't. "I don't want you to think I am angry. I understand what is happening…and it isn't your fault." He smiled. "Please understand that…you are not at fault here."

Kagome frowned. "What exactly 'isn't my fault'?"

The shrink ran his fingers through his hair, staring out as Sandy played with Kirara, the cat meowing up a storm. Inuyasha was trying to keep Mark from beating his 'wandering hand' for it's sudden need to be grabby. Shippo was clapping his hands, racing about the group.

"Kagome…when someone loses someone close to them…there is a need to…replace them. In dating, it's called a rebound."

"What does that have to do with me?"

He sighed once more. "There are other times…where the person not only seeks out people to replace their friends…they begin to try and sculpt the new friends to resemble their old friends."

Kagome paused, letting this sink in. '_He thinks…I am taking advantage of them…making them think they are Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. He doesn't realize…and why would he?…that they are reincarnations.'_

"Dr. Christan…"

"Kagome, please don't try and talk your way out of this." He said gently, trying not to sigh yet again. "I have been watching you too long to not notice that you are still very…scarred…in the mind." He gleaned at her, watching as she tried to keep her emotions in cheek.

"I wasn't…"

"Yes, you were!" he snapped, regretting it instantly. The girl was mentally unstable…she didn't realize her mistakes. "I am sorry…but tonight, I am having Ian, Mark and Sandy transferred to separate Child homes in America. I can't risk them being together anymore." He watched them. "It's not healthy for them to be around each other…thinking that what you have told them is true." He looked at her. "It would have been easier, had they not already had their previous problems to deal with and had been stable…"

"You can't do that!" She shouted, grabbing his arm. "They are my friends!"

"No, they aren't. You just want them to be."

"You don't understand…"

"I do understand." He said, letting out a sighed, unable to hold it. "Kagome…I have told you mother that you are moving into one of our wards." Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head as her grip became harder, forcing Dr. Christan to force her to let go.. "We can't have you running around…like this."

"I won't let you….my mom won't.."

"It's not up to either of you. This is now a government thing. You have no say." He gently gripped her shoulder. "It will only be a few months…then everything will be better…ok?"

"I hate you." She hissed, catching him off guard. She wasn't even sure where it had come from…but not even Inuyasha had made her this mad. But right now, she knew she couldn't let him do this.

"Kagome…"

"You shut you mouth." She said, her voice eerily calm. Dr. Christan stared at her, and she looked back at him, horrified by not only what was happening…but what she had said.

'What is happening to me?' She thought, trying not to give into the urge to sit down and cry. "Ask to say goodbye" 

Kagome blinked, confused by the voice in her head…her own voice…was she thinking…she shook her head ad looked at Dr. Christan, her face shifting between hard and full of fury to confused

"You won't once we are done…you'll thank me.."

"I want to say goodbye." She said gently. "And to tell my…brother, Shippo, that he needs to wait for mom to pick him up."

Dr. Christan nodded, and Kagome walked back to the group, who were currently chatting about one of the stories Kagome had told Ian/Inuyasha, Shippo adding his own comments. From what she could tell, it was about the time Shippo had been kidnapped by the last Thunder brother that was really a sister. Mark and Sandy sat there, captivated by the tale that was being told to them.

As she neared them, they paused, noticing she seemed distressed. They all asked her what had happened, and she tried not to cry, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to spill out.

"Guys…something bad has happened." She said quietly. She related what she had learned from Dr. Christan, and everyone grew rigid. Inuyasha growled softly, and even Sandy and Mark were pissed.

"He…like…doesn't have the right to make us leave!" Sandy said. "For the first time ever…I feel…"

Mark nodded. "As much as I want to say he is doing the right thing…he isn't. he is going to make things worse…I know it."

Shippo was sobbing, clutching kagome's leg. "what are we going to do Kagome? I don't want you to leave….isn't there something we can…"

"_Run."_

'_What'?_ Kagome thought. She knew that voice…she had heard it before. It was like her own…yet older, calmer…

"_Run!"_

'That voice…this doesn't make sense…what is going on? Why does it keep saying to run? Am I really crazy…'

"_The bushes Kagome. They lead to the street. Get them all out of here." _The voice commanded

'_I can't…'  
_

The voice sighed "But I can Kagome…and I will…it is the least I can do after what I did to us in the past." The voice said. 

'…Kikyo?'

Kagome suddenly felt as if she had been struck by lightning. Her body jerked rigid, then she relaxed, her body rapidly becoming fluid. All of her new friends looked at her, startled.

"Lady kagome?" Mark asked, only pausing to wonder why he had suddenly called her 'Lady'. "What is wrong?"

"Do you want to know the truth about our pasts?" She asked, her voice lower, smoother, showing a greater age and wisdom.

"Uh…Kagome…are you…" Shippo asked. He knew that voice…but it couldn't be…could it?

"Do you?" She asked. All nodded gently. She picked up her bags, handing one to Ian. "Run." They paused, and she looked up, her eyes wide. Before they could say a word, Kagome held out her hands, and a blast of light shoot out, blinding everyone except her and her friends. "RUN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

They didn't stop to ask what they were doing…they all just bolted. Mark grabbed Shippo, Kirara in Sandy's arms. Kagome and Ian/Inuyasha handled the bags as they dove into the bushes, falling into the street. It took them only a minute to race into the crowd, out of sight.

Dr. Christan blinked…wondering what had hurt his eyes…only to see kagome and the group gone. He frowned, mentally cursing, and took out his cell phone. He dialed up the Tokyo police.


	18. Chapter 18

Iaa took in a gulp of air, the taste of battery acid, or something like it, lingering in his throat and chest. He blinked a few times, trying to stop his heart from blasting out of his chest and dancing on the sidewalk.

'_I wish I was still a hanyou…that is what Kagome said the word was, right? Yea, it was…'_He grunted, feeling his muscles ache.

"Ow." Sandy said, sitting down, Kirara still in her arms. She took off her shoes, which weren't exactly designed for running, and rubbed her soles, trying to get some feeling back in them. "Was there any reason we just ran like that?"

Mark nodded. "Great, not only are we getting shipped to America, but now we are criminals! We ran away from home! I am stuck with a super hyper fox boy, a crazy woman, Ian who now calls himself Inu-something, the princess with a boomerang, a two tailed cat…" he looked at his hand as it reached over to grip Sandy's bottom. "And I suddenly am a lecher!"

"It feels…so good…to have…things back…to normal." Kagome gasped, grinning like a madwoman.

Shippo looked up at her as she held onto the street sign. They had been running for five minutes, through crowds and traffic, and had ended up in the high rise district. Here, the tourists all stayed, the ones with lots of cash to spend on over priced trinkets they thought were valuable.

At least that is what Kagome had told him. A few weeks ago, she had taken Shippo all about town, since she had figured it was best to introduce him to his new home and not keep him locked inside. Shippo had been amazed by the big city, and it took an entire day just to go over one section.

"Kagome…what was with the weird voice and look you gave us?" Shippo asked gently. Kagome blinked.

"What?"

"You know, all that 'Run!' talk?"

Kagome frowned, scratching her arm. "I'm not….the last thing I clearly remember is…arguing with myself. I kept hearing Kikyo's voice telling me to run…then I kinda blacked out…yet remembered what we were doing."

Marks sighed. "I knew she was crazy."

"Ya, that sounds pretty str…MARK!" Sandy screamed, slapping his hand away. "Touch my ass again, you die you little nerd!"

"I can't help it, my hand has a mind of it's own!"

Ian sighed. "Ok…so now what?" He looked at Kagome, who was blank face. "You…did think over what we could do next, right?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly. "It will come to me." If they could have all fallen to the ground, anime style, they would have. Instead, they muttered at her. "come on guys…I will think of something!"

Mark shook his head. "answers just don't fall out of the sky!" He turned to leave, and bumped into a woman. "Sorry madam…" he glanced up at the 25 year old, with her long brown hair, tanned skin, deep beatufiul eyes, full hips and chest and stunning legs…and resisted the urge to ask her to bare his children. He really needed to figure out what THAT was about.

"That's ok." The woman said. Getting a better look, Mark could see she was latino, with a certain grace and balance that one rarely saw in humans. It was almost as if she were truly a…

"Nicole?" Kagome said.

"Uh…do I know you?" The woman asked, confused by the conversational tone. Usually, people just squealed her name.

Kagome smirked. "Are you dating a man named Ryan?"

"everyone knows that." Nicole said off-hand. "It's kinda common knowledge."

"Oh, is it…Neko?" Nicole froze right there, and very, very slowly, turned to look at Kagome. "And should I call Ryan 'Ryu', instead?"

Nicole glanced at the group and paled…and fell to her knees. "Oh god, please don't kill me! We didn't mean to turn you into a demon Sango! We were young and stupid! Come on, just let bygones be bygones! Forgive a silly Cat Demon!"

Sandy looked at Ian/Inuyasha. "Turned me into a Demon?" he shrugged.

"They don't remember anything 'Nicole'. Now get up…you're making a scene." Kagome said, watching the once proud feline demon now clutch her legs, eyes closed tight. Nicole blinked, confused.

"How do they not remember? We turned her into a freaking snake demon!"

"What was that about snake demon?" Sandy asked again. No one gave her an answer, making her frustrated.

"It's a long, long story." Kagome said with a sigh. "Currently, we are on the run."

"From a demon?" Nicole offered.

"Worse, a psychiatrist."

Nicole paused, rubbing her chin. She was still sitting next to Kagome's feet, not noticing the stares she was getting from the tourists. She didn't care, she was use to stares. Finally, she snapped her fingers and smiled.

"Listen…I'll have to talk to Ryu…Ryan about this…but you guys could hide out at our apartment."

Kagome watched as Nicole stood up, brushing her pants off and smiling. "You…you would do that for us?"

Nicole smirked. "Hey, if it weren't for you, me and Ryan would be burning in hell right now, wondering when the next pitchfork would be spearing our behinds.. You purified us Kagome…we owe ya."

"Wait!" Mark said, stepping forward. "Demon snakes, fires of hell…what exactly are you lady?"

"Just A lady." Nicole said lazily as she watched the street, focusing on something off in the distance.

"She is the reincarnation of a feline demon named Neko." Kagome said. "In our final battle, I purified her and her lover Ryu's souls, which allowed them to be reincarnated, apparently" She paused, considering something.

"Do you, like, have any normal friends?" Sandy asked, but Kagome ignored her.

"Nicole…how do you have memories of your past? I mean…you should, being reincarnated, forgotten everything about your past…but you have…"

"Everything." Nicole said, her face still. "That…is another long story."

"Good thing we'll be living together, huh?" Shippo said. He walked over to her and frowned. "And do you promise not to stick a jewel shard in me and make me an evil Kagome-killing-adult again?"

"I have to ask again…I was a snake demon!" Sandy said. Kirara was the only one to respond…by licking Sandy's ear.

Nicole, meanwhile, had sat down on the curb and picked Shippo up, stroking his hair. "I promise, no more trouble out of Ryan and I. We are reformed…and besides, we have a good life now. We don't want to screw that up." She paused as a limo pulld up next to them. "This is our ride."

"WHAT!" Everyone asked. "A LIMO?"

Nicole smiled as she opened the door and motioned for them to enter. "As I said, me and Ryan are lllllooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-aaaaaaadddddddd-d-d" She chuckles softly as the teens slowly entered, confused as hell and asking a million question.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wow, what is this stuff?"

Nicole raised an eyebrow, looking at the little kitsune as he drank down a 12th glass of the liquid she had given him. He grinned, holding it out again, and she sighed, pouring another glass.

"It's called water." She said dryly

Shipp frowned, sniffing the water. "No…it can't be! I've had water before…this tastes so good!" He gulped down another glass and let out a burp. He licked his lips happily. "Is it magic?"

"Ya." Nicole said with a smirk. "The magical fairies from France purify the water then sell it to snotty Americans and us filthy rich people for an arm and a leg."

Shippo paused, looking at his glass. He then looked at Nicole, smiling. "What kind of fairies?"

"Sorry Nicole…seems sarcasm is something else I need to teach Shippo about." Kagome said with a smile.

"You can also teach him what happens to your bladder when you drink 12 glasses of water." She glanced at Shippo, who was suddenly quite pale. "Let me put a towel under ya chico…this is brand new leather."

"How the hell can you afford this?" Ian/Inuyasha asked. "I mean…who are you?"

"In this life or my past one?"

Mark sighed, leaning back. "Is it sad that I don't find that question crazy?" He paused, watching his hand 'walk' towards Sandy's behind. He quickly swatted it away before she noticed, though he did frown when Kirara stared at him, getting ready to meow. He drew his finger across his throat and she understood, settling for happily laying on her master's lap.

Nicole looked up at the ceiling of the limo, closing her eyes, a soft smile on her face. "I was born Neko, the cat youkai, of a tribe from the north. That was 595 years ago, but we will say 600 to round up. For 87 years, I lived in a pride with my family and friends, hunting and generally living a normal youkai life. Then came the argument."

A dark shadow passed over the young woman's face, and for a moment, Kagome could have sworn she had transformed back into her feline self. But the dark look passed, and she was human once more.

"After that argument, I left my pride and went out on my own. I was still young in demon terms…still stupid. For 7 years I lived all alone, living off the land, becoming more wild, more of an animal. Then Naraku attacked me…and Ryu saved my life. We mated shortly after, and after a botched attempt to kill all of you…" She flashed a weak grin that caused everyone but Kagome to shiver slightly. "I was reborn."

"And in this life?"

Nicole smiled, leaning back. "In this life, I am Nicole Lopez, born in Detroit, Michigan…that's in America…and raised by two great parents."

"Wait." Sandy said, raising an eyebrow. "Lopez…why do I recognize the name Nicole Lopez?"

"Madam, we are here."

Nicole nodded, grateful to ignore Sandy's question. "thank you." She turned to the group. "We're at our apartment."

"'our'?" Mark asked.

"Mine and Ryan's." Nicole said calmly. She stood up, bending her back to let her be able to leave the limo with relative ease, then helped the rest of the group out. They all looked up, their jaws slack, at the towering upscale apartment complex.

"Loaded." Ian said quietly. "They try to kill us, get a penthouse. We kill demons, we live in an orphanage. I hate the gods."

&&&

"Uh…you might want to close your mouths."

The group kept them open.

Nicole and Ryan's apartment was so huge that huge wasn't even a good word to use to describe it. It was bigger the first floor of Kagome's house. The group had entered the living room, which had fine wood flooring that stretched out as far as the eye could see, tasteful rugs places in a few key spots. The walls were white, display cases littering their surfaces with odds and ends that they couldn't make out form their position. There was a leather couch and recliner surrounded the entertainment system that featured a plasma TV and stereo system. Just to the left of that was a door leading to a balcony overlooking the Tokyo cityscape.

the kitchen and dining room were on a raised level that separated them from the living room. There were no walls, giving the main area a larger feel, not that it needed it. A large cherry oak table and chairs revealed the American influence that Ryan and Nicole had. There would be no kneeling on the floor for them. Their kitchen, from what they could see, was state of the art, with top of the line appliances.

"When you said you were loaded…" Ian/Inuyasha said quietly.

Shippo grunted, dancing about the ground, his eyes nearly watering. "Where is your…your…" He struggled, trying to remember that word Kagome had taught him. He let out a sob of frustration.

"The bathroom is through that door." Nicole said.

Shippo darted forward, running into an open room…and Nicole gasped. "That is the closet! Get out of there!" She ran after the kitsune, screaming something about not destroying her shoes.

The others slowly made their way into the living room, checking it out. Mark was looking over the TV, marveling at it's design and how beautiful it was. Kagome was gently pressing her hand into the leather of the couch, shocked at it's soft, silky feel. She had always thought people were just exaggerating when they described leather being smooth and super soft…but now she knew the truth. She resisted the urge to leap onto the furniture and just fall asleep.

"Oh…my….god." Iad said, staring into the cupboards.

"Ian! That isn't polite!"

"Some much ramen!" He said, his eyes nearly flying out of his skull. Not just ramen…but all sorts of rice dishes. And below that, soups and mixes. He ran to another cupboard, and groaned, taking in the junk food. "Once again, I hate the gods!" He said, frustration mixed with envy.

Sandy was staring in shock at one of the display cases, her eyes wide, her hand gently pressing against the glass. Nicole emerged form the bathroom, holding Shippo like he was a bag of trash.

"Someone take the kit here." She said with disdain. "and would you mind teaching him the difference between a toilet and a bath tub."

"Shippo!" kagome shouted, grabbing him. He blushes, looking up at Kagome, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Kagome…but I was about to explode, and then she got mad, and shoved me in the bathroom, and then I looked for the big bowl, just like you said, and I saw that tub thing and that was the biggest bowl…what are you looking at Sango?" Shippo shifted gears, leaping out of Kagome's arms and ran over to where Sandy was standing. Kirara leapt off of Sandy's shoulder, moving over to nuzzle Nicole's leg.

"Seems she senses feline DNA." Nicole said. Kirara hissed and nipped her finger, then licked the wound. "…that was for me turning Sango into a demon and making you evil, right?" Kirara meowed and Nicole nodded. "Then we are even."

"Sango…" Shippo said, tapping her head lightly with his little fist

"sandy." She said quietly. "Are these real?"

Nicole glanced over Sandy's shoulder and nodded. "Yea, those are my medals."

"Your 2 gold medals." She turned around and looked at the woman. "Two Olympic gold medals…you won gold at the Olympics?"

Kagome gasped. "Is that true!"

Nicole shrugged. "Gymnastics, for team and individual."

"I knew I recognized your name!" Sandy said, running over to her. "You are the Nicole Lopez that won America the gold two years ago…you got a perfect ten on the balance beam!"

"Cats always land on their feet." Nicole said, shrugging off her accomplishments. "Oh, are you guys hungry?" She walked over to wear Ian/Inuyasha was drooling, staring at an ice cream cake he had just found. It wasn't ramen…but it looked so good…. "Let's just…cut this open, shall we? Before you turn my apartment into a pool." He merely nodded.

"You're rather…humble." Mark said. "I would think that if you are as rich and famous as you appear to be…that you would be…"

"Showing off?" She said. She turned to get a knife, and paused, glancing up to see Mark's eyes glued to her ass. "My face is up here Miroku."

"Mark."

"Mark is the teen that asked the question…Miroku is the perverted chico staring at my behind. Only my fiancée can look at that." She took out some plates and began to slice the frozen treat up. "And yea, I am humble. Me and Ryan are grateful for our second chance at life, so we aren't going to go risking it by being asses. We know what it's like to have bad lives, so we try not to tempt the gods." She held out a slice of cake. "Who's hungryyyyyyyy!" Nicole let out a cry as she was trampled, the teens rushing to get a slice.

"Thanks!" They all shouted, attacking their treat. Nicole smiled and took a slice for herself. She was about to ask them what the hell was going on, and how Kagome had met up with what Nicole assumed were the reincarnations of her friends, when she heard the door swing open.

Ryan entered, setting his guitar case down. He wore a tattered leather coat and a pair of black leather pants with flames racing along each leg. He sighed and let the door slam shut. "The concert was wild, love, I wish you could have been there." He walked up to her, giving her a kiss. "Hello Kagome….uh, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." He shrugged, and pulled off his coat and shirt. Sandy and Kagome froze, eyes glued to his rock hard chest, sweat making his pecs glisten in the lights of the apartment. He walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV, still standing. "Any good shows on?"

"Uh..Ryan?" Nicole asked.

"Nope." He then reached for his buckle and began to undo his pants.

"What are you doing?" Ian/Inuyasha shouted.

Ryan smirked. "You guys are all hallucinations. There is no way you can be in this time. I must be pretty buzzed form that second encore." He grinned, a wicked gleam in his eye. "So, get down here Nicole and let's burn off some tension." He grabbed Nicole and pulled her onto his lap. "Always wanted to try this with people watching! Granted, you can't see them…"

"Uh, Ryan…they are real."

Ryan blinked. "…really?"

"No, we aren't!" Sandy said, her eyes glazed over. "You can go ahead and get undressed.

"And you call me a lecher." Mark grumbled. "Though, I wouldn't mind seeing Nicole…"

"It's true Ryan." Kagome said. "Nicole found us…and offered to help us."

Ryan looked at them, and quickly rebuttoned his pants, then covered himself up with his shirt. "Well….this is kinda awkward."


	20. Chapter 20

After Ryan had been given a chance to shower, he reentered the living room to find the group of teens were now seating on the floor, watching, of all things, his performance at the concert.

"I can't believe you are Ryan Drago, the famous rock star!" Sandy said, her eyes so wide Ryan could literally see the stars flashing in them. "this is soooo cool! I have all your cds!"

"You didn't illegally download them?" Ryan said, a twinkle in his eye. Sandy gulped and he laughed. "Don't worry about it…I could care less if I sold another record." He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. "My father is the owner of a record label, and he left me a rather large trust fund. And my mom, she runs a chain of restaurants in Michigan."

"So you are both from Michigan?" Kagome asked as Ryan sat down next to Nicole. He scratched her head and the woman began to purr…just like a cat. It wasn't an imitation…it was an honest to god purr.

"Ya, that's how we met, actually."

Ian frowned. "I have a question for you guys."

"And I have some questions for you all too. Like, how the hell did you all get here?" He paused. "Is Sango going to kill me?"

"No, I already asked that." Nicole said, closing her eyes and enjoying the treatment he was giving her."

"We are here because of a mix up." Kagome said quietly. She then proceeded to retell to Ryan everything she had told Nicole in the limo and while he was in the shower. He sat there, taking everything in, making no motion of shock or disbelief

'_But considering that he is the reincarnation of a demon, I guess this would all seem pretty normal to him.' _Kagome thought with a soft laugh.

"Well…that sucks." Ryan said.

"That it does. Now, I have a few questions for you, the biggest one being, how the hell do you have all yoru memories?"

Everyone nodded. That had been something that confused them all too. Ian, Sandy and Mark only had bits and pieces of their memory, and that was because Kagome was awakening them. But Ryan and Nicole remembered every little detail of their lives as Ryu and Neko. It didn't make any sense at all. It wasn't as if they had been in contact with anyone that could have clued them into their past.

Ryan cracked his neck, the sound of bones popping echoing through the apartment. He continued his scratching of Nicole, and Kagome realized that he was itching her right where her ears used to be. She let out a content sigh, and Kagome resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well, the tale of our memories starts with how we first met." Ryan said. "Nicole was from Detroit Michigan, I was from Flint. Her parents sent her to the private school where I was going, because it has the best gymnastics programs in the country and she was real interested in it. I was there because my dad and mom spoil me rotten, hence the apartment."

"And you met there and fell in love?"

"Nope." Nicole said with a giggle. "We met because of a teacher." She smiled, and began to stroke Ryan's hand, which she had removed form her head. "We were assigned to do the craziest story we had ever thought of. I did a tale that, as I would alter find out, was of my first meeting of Ryu. I turned it in, and the teacher called us both over to her desk. She thought it was so great that we had each taken a different side in a story, to give the tale two different spins."

"except we hadn't done that." Ryan replied, picking up where Nicole left off. "We had based them off dreams we had been having. Needless to say…we were shocked." He sighed, running his hands through his short blonde hair. "For the next 6 years, we began to date, falling in love…and piecing together our memories."

"but it wasn't enough." Ian said. "It isn't enough to explain your full memories. You did something else, didn't you?"

Nicole nodded. "While in Japan, we went to see a mystic. She told us that the way to reclaim our memories was to go to the place where we died. When we reached that spot, we would be able to regain everything we had lost." She sighed. "We were already to go searching that next day…but never needed to."

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"We slept walk to your well, Kagome." Ryan said. "And fell in."

"You…you went back to feudal Japan?"

Nicole nodded. "Over 6 months ago, we awoke to find ourselves leaping into the well, and landed in feudal Japan. It was as if we were possessed. We began walking, and after a day…came upon a battle. Our past selves were battling…you,Kagome."

Kagome shook slightly. "The day I purified you…you two were to figures I saw running away!"

"Yes." Ryan said. "When you purified or past selves, their memories hit us, and we regained everything…including our old bodies." The teens looked confused. "We figure that we became a blend of Ryan and Ryu, of Nicole and Neko. In the warring state era, we are mostly Ryu and Neko…we look like our past selves and have all our powers…but also our human emotions."

"And here?" Shippo asked.

"We are human…but have some demon traits." Nicole pulled down the skin under her eye. "I have the evil eye, as well as super strength and speed, and keen senses."

Ryan nodded. "I regained my Serpent's Tongue, as well as strength, speed, and senses... as well as the occasional blast of fire." He leaned back. "When we got al these back, we freaked out, ran back to the well, emerged back in this time and went home, holding each other all night, making passionate love."

Mark smiled. "about this passionate love.." He looked at Sandy and slapped himself. "I know, I know..hentai."

"Yes…well…" Ryan shrugged. "That's our life story. We have spent the last year dealing with our regained memories, and spending time together."

"Why did the well admit you?" Ian asked. He had asked Kagome a few weeks ago to take him to feudal Japan, but she had explained that even she couldn't go. Without the shards, they were trapped.

"The well recognizes a demon's soul…so I guess anyone that was a demon or half demon could go through."

Kagome looked over at her friends, and smiled gently. "are you saying though…that if we could find where they had fallen…they could regain their lost memories?" Nicole and Ryan nodded. "Do you have any paper….or a map! That would be better!"

Nicole walked into the hall, and after a few minutes, returned with a large map of Tokyo. She looked around, and quickly found where her house was. "Ok Kirara, this is the bone Eater's well." Kagome circled it.

"What are you doing?" Sandy asked, watching over Kagome's shoulder.

"I am going to figure out where your current gravesite is Sang…Sandy." Kagome blushed.

"It's ok Kagome if you slip…but I'm not quite ready to be Sango yet…Sandy is such a pretty name!" She grinned and Ryan frowned.

"Are we sure she's Sango?"

"Yes." Kagome said.

Ryan nodded. "Hey Sandy….Ademonhunterthatforgivesussayswhat?"

"What?"

Nicole grinned. "Nothing!"

"Now…we went this way when we flew back to Kaede's village, which should be about…here." She circled that spot and nodded. "Now…we flew…about 25 miles from the final battle spot with Kagura…"

"Kagura is dead?" Nicole said, sighing. "Poor idiot…couldn't just let things be when we died."

"Here!" Kagome said, circling a spot. "this must be where you guys were killed and buried."

"and if we go there…we'll remember everything?" Ian asked.

"Should." Ryan said. He yawned, stretching. "I am dead tired."

"I think we should all get some sleep." Nicole said. Kagome and the others began to fidget. "what's wrong?"

"Well…we just aren't sure where we are going to go now. The police are probably after us, and we can't go back to our home…" Kagome said softly.

"You can sleep here." Ryan said with a smile.

"Really?" Shippo said. "Why are you being so nice to us?"

"We owe you guys. Kagome gave us a second chance…and we want to help." Nicole said softly. She stood up and clapped her hands. "We have the couch and two spare rooms."

"Well, I guess two of us could share a bed and the other two get their own beds…."

Ian smiled. "Me and Kagome will share the bed…as long as it's big enough." Nicole nodded and the two blushed, then darted to their room, Shippo chasing after them. Ryan raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well…I guess mark can take the couch and Kirara and Sandy can take the other spare room."

"I don't mind sharing a bed with Sandy….oh, just hit me already and get it over with." Sandy did so, and went to her room. "Thanks for this you two."

Ryan and Nicole nodded and went to their room. They shut the door, and Ryan instantly had Nicole in a warm, passionate kiss. She groaned and ran her fingers through his hair, wrapping her athletic legs around his waist. "I like them and all Nicole….but I knew I sound proofed this room for a reason!"


	21. Chapter 21

Ryan grunted, removing himself from Nicole's embrace and cracked his neck, breaking the kinks out. Nicole hissed in her sleep, pawing at the spot he had been at, but after a moment, settled down. She was curled up like a kitten, and he found her jus too cute. He made sure her nude form was covered by the sheets, then he stood up.

Ryan smirked. '_I knew sound proofing this room was smart.' _He quickly went into the bathroom to take a shower…only to find the water running. He frowned, ripping open the curtain, wanting to turn it off before his water bill shot through the roof. He must have forgotten when he took a shower last…

"AAA!"

Ryan jumped back as Shippo hide himself behind a wash clothe, Ryan grabbing a towel to hide his own body..

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER!" Ryan shouted, frustrated. Shippo pulled the curtain back…and finished. The former youkai's eye twitched as he listened to Shippo hum happily.

Ryan licked his lips, thinking about how tastey a fox burger would be right now, and went back into the bedroom. After a few minutes Shippo ran out, fully dressed and smiling…and ignoring the former dragon demon's growls and snarls as he rushed to wake Kagome up. Ryan stood up again, only to have a soft tanned hand catch his thigh and stop him.

"Can we take a shower now?" Nicole said softly.

"You knew he was in there!" Ryan hissed. Nicole wiggled her ears, a feat that still made Ryan raise his eyebrow, no matter how many she did it. He sighed and lifted her up. Nicole giggled sleepily, wiggling her toes and wrapping her arms around him as he marched into the bathroom. "I am going to make you pay for that one kitty."

"I bet you will."

&&&

"Breakfast….oh no!"

Kagome grabbed the water pitcher and poured it over the bacon, trying to put out the fire that was now turning them to charcoal. She sighed, and tossed the meat into the trash, deciding that not even Inuyasha could stomach something like that. "I guess we only have pancakes today."

"Uh…these are pancakes?" Sandy said, inspecting the misshaped pieces of batter, one breaking and running uncooked batter all over her hands. She grimaced and wiped her hand on a towel. "I think I'll just have cereal."

"Oh, they are good! Try some!"

Mark shook his head. "Someone hand me the mini wheats."

Ian growled. "I called the mini wheats. You can have the frosted flakes." He tossed Mark the blue box, he helped himself.

"I want the box with that rabbit on it!" Shippo said, diving into the box head first, cereal flying all over. The teens let out protests as Shippo wiggled the box on his head, more pieces falling out.

"What is going on?" Nicole asked, looked at the mess the teens had made. She wore a pink t-shirt and low rider jeans that hugged her curves so tight it looked like they had been a second skin. He hair flowed down her head, and on top, she had placed the kitty ear head band Ryan had bought her a few months back. She loved it…it made her feel more at home in her body.

Ryan wore a faded green t-shirt, which on him seemed to be the greatest piece of clothing ever made. Sandy was having a hard time eating as just looking at him. On his waist, he wore Suohdanna. Since they would be traveling, he always felt safer with his sword at his side.

"You know what…I don't want to know. Just eat, and then we can go get your memories back so you all behave a bit better and don't destroy our home!" Nicole sighed softly

The teens all nodded and began to eat again. Nicole sighed, helping herself to some mini muffins that had been missed, while Ryan, to Kagome's delight, actually ate some of the pancakes she had made.

"You know…with lots of syrup, these things are wonderful!" He grinned and took another bite, then took his plate to the sink, washing it clean and placing it in the dish washer. "Thank you Kagome."

"See, he liked them!"

"He's a dragon!" Ian said with a snort. "There is no accounting for his taste in food."

"I WAS a dragon, and they were good" He ran over to the couch and plopped down, turning on the TV. "Let's see if there is anything good before we leave."

"Why?"

"Because I like to know what I am missing."

Mark sighed. "You just want to see if you are on any of the news programs." Ryan shot him a look. "Or I might be wrong…"

"Lousy know it all monk." Ryan muttered. He flipped on the television…and his jaw fell. "Uh….guys…we might have a slight problem!"

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she finished cleaning her plate, doing the same as Ryan had. The others moves to watch the tv, motioning for her t hurry over. She quickly moved next to Inuyasha, watching as the local tv anchor looked over a statement he had been handed moment's ago.

"After this commercial, we will talk about the breaking news that 4 teens escaped from the Tokyo Childs Home yesterday, and are still at large. We will be releasing photos, names and descriptions. The police are asking for your help to track these kids down and get them back to their homes, where they belong."

"Oh no." Kagome said softly. "oh no! If they release who we are…we'll never be able to leave this apartment! The police will find us in minutes…and we'll also have to deal with everyone in the city looking for us!"

Ryan leap over the couch and grabbed his cell phone. "He said after commercial…let's hope Guy is around."

"Who is Guy?" Mark asked.

"Guy is a man Ryan and I went to school with. His father owns all of the TV stations in Japan, and most of the ones in America. Guy is also the current CEO of the company." Nicole replied as Ryan held the phone to his ear.

"Hello Raia. I need to talk to Guy…it's very important." He nodded, looking at the tv, sighing with relief as another commercial came on. Finally, Guy got on the line, the man's voice filling Ryan's ear.

"Yes…I need you to kill that report about the 4 teens. They are my friends." He paused. "I don't care if you do think it's weird Guy, I am asking you a favor." He glanced over, watching as a promo for a new sitcom aired. He didn't have much time. "Guy…you kill that report…" His voice lowered to a whisper. "Or I will let the world know about you and your wife's…dark halves."

He closed his eyes, not liking himself at the moment. Finally, he nodded. "Sorry about that Guy…I know it's still painful…what happened…ya, I know, I should talk about demons and their secrets…Ya…alright…listen, say hi to your kids for me…thanks Guy…bye."

"Ladies and gentlemen." Ryan turned, praying to every god that he had made it. It would not be worth insulting Guy and Raia…the only two people other then those in the room that knew his and Nicole's secret…to be pissed at them. Even if they didn't know…Guy was rich enough to make life hell for Ryan. He just hoped he had managed to shut off the report and forgive him for snapping.

The anchor man looked at a sheet of paper just handed to him, and without breaking out of his job, nodded slightly. "We will now move on to weather."

"yes!" Sandy shouted. "That was like…amazing!" She gave Ryan and big hug, causing him to gasp for breath. "That Guy…uh…guy, did a great job!"

Ryan nodded, pullign away. "That he did. Now that that is settled, we can get going. Pack up what you need, and let's get moving."

&&&

"Why do I need to be in this!" Shippo whined. They had piled into a van Ryan had rented the night before, Ryan driving, Nicole in shot gun. Sandy and Mark were seated in the two chairs behind the drivers side, and on the large couch in the back, Kagome and Ian had sat next to Shippo, who was fuming.

"I think it's cute Shippo!" Kagome said with a smile, adjusting the straps on the baby seat.

"It isn't cute!" He grumbled. "I am a youkai…and I am being treated like a baby! Not fair, not fair,not fair, not fair, not…"

Ryan turned and roared. Shippo shut up and bit his lips shut, hoping that the demon turned man would not hurt him. "Shippo, we can't risk you getting hurt if we are in an accident." Ryan said softly. "So just sit there and be good."

Shippo nodded rapidly.

"Now, we are not stopping, so I will ask this once: Does anyone need to go to the bathroom?"

"Like, no…mom." Sandy said, her 'princess' attitude. Nicole sighed, and with that, they were off.


	22. Chapter 22

If it is true that you are as old as you feel, then Ryan felt like he was 40 right now. And it wasn't because he was driving around in a van that most commonly thought of as being something soccer moms rode around in. No, far from it, he actually enjoyed his van. It helped him lug around big bulky items.

IT was the 6 bulky items that were currently sitting behind him and his fiancée that made him really feel his age.

It had started out simple. It would only take them an hour to get to the spot where Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had first died 500 years ago. Of course, after waiting for the van to arrive, since Ryan didn't want to get a lot of questions from the driver, and then loading everyone into it, as well as Ian getting mad he wasn't sitting more towards the front, they had pulled out jus tot hit a traffic jam that left them deadlocked for 45 minutes.

It hadn't been too terrible though. They had a radio as well as a TV, so they had watched some cartoons, then enjoyed one of his CDs. It even made him feel a bit proud that Sandy at least knew his music…though her singing along to each one of them had bothered him slightly. Well…she had sung most of the time. When she wasn't, she was beating Mark's grabby hand away, which Ryan was now sure had at least regain IT'S memories back.

The problem had come just as they had finally broken free of the grid lock. Ian was complaining that he was hungry. Ryan had been shocked.

"You just had breakfast!" He had shouted, turning down a side street.

Ian grumbled. "Not a big one…isn't there some kind of restaurant we could go to? A drive in maybe…I'm not fussy, after all, I spent most of my young life begging for gruel."

Ryan then grumbled. "We can eat after we get your memories back."

"We could stop at WacDonalds." Mark had offered. Ryan had resisted the urge to slit the former monk's throat.

"Yea, that would be so great!" Sandy replied.

"I am a bit hungry." Kagome added.

Soon all of them were chatting about how they could go for some food. Ryan growled and gripped had gripped the wheel so hard his newly returned demon strength nearly had shattered it.

"We can wa…"

Growl.

Ryan slowly looked at Nicole, and she had blushed, placing her hand on her stomach and giving him big puppy…kitty eyes. He let out a sigh.

Now, he was handing out found he had just spent over 30 dollars on to the teens, and he could only think one thing:

'Oh gods, if I don't figure out a way to sort this whole mess, I am going to become their father for the rest of their lives!'

"Ok" Nicole said, sensing her love's distress. "I will be handing out food. If you miss out, me and Ryan get to eat it." She had already passed around the drinks and napkins and other items, and was now sorting through the 3 bags. "A salad and strawberry sundae for Kagome…chicken nuggets for Mark and Shippo…oh, the fish sandwich and fries for Sandy…and a fish sandwich for Kirara…and finally, a cheese burger and fries for Ian…and 4 double bacon cheeseburgers and fries for me and Ryan." She set the fries between Ryan's legs, as well as one of the burgers. Ryan drove with one hand, inhaling the burger with the other.

'_Maybe I was hungry.' _He thought as he turned onto the highway.

"That's…a lot of meat." Sandy said. She threw away the buns on one of the fish sandwiches and Kirara began to tear into it.

Ryan nodded. "It's our demon's blood. IT makes us not only have a higher metabolism…but also a hunger for any sort of meat we can get our hands on." He grabbed a handful of fries and woofed them down.

Nicole chuckled, finishing up her first burger. The teens were shocked that two people as fit as Ryan and Nicole could eat the way they did. "I remember when we got out of the well, after regaining our memories. We ended up buy 12 meat lovers pizzas and gorging ourselves for 3 hours." She sighed and licked her lips. "God that was a good night." Ryan suppressed a chuckle, instead choosing to finish off his first burger and attack his second.

The group merely nodded, trying to ignore the sounds of the two 20 year olds in front of them tearing into their giant burgers. Nicole let out a satisfied burp, and Kagome couldn't help but realize that she wasn't even done with HALF her salad. Something about that made her feel uneasy.

"Why does this fish sandwich remind me of something?" Sandy asked.

"You've had fish before." Mark pointed out, finishing off a nugget.

"Ya, I know that…but it tastes like…something I had a long time ago…something I really liked."

"Naraku." Nicole said, popping a fry in her mouth. "Me and Ryan spent 2 months thinking about that, till it finally hit us, it tastes like Naraku."

"What's a Naraku?"

"Don't!" Kagome shouted. Everyone looked at her and she drew her finger across her throat, telling Ryan and Nicole to kill the conversation. They nodded and quickly turned on some music.

"I love this song!" Sandy shouted, ignoring the whole, 'What is a Naraku' conversation. She closed her eyes and began to move with the beat.

"Yea, this song is great!" Inuyasha grinned. Mark nodded in agreement.

"Caroline! She's the reason for the word witch!" All three began to sing, rather loudly. Kagome looked at her friends, her face ashen. Ian, Marka nd Snady continued to sing the Outkast song, the young miko merely watching in disbelief at the scene playing out before her.

"This is just….too weird." Kagome said, her head in her hands.

Ryan and Nicole could only look on in agreement

&&&

"Uh…we're here." Ryan said quietly. Everyone looked out the windows of the van, and felt their hearts fall into the pit of their stomachs. Kagome tried not the cry. She had had her hopes so high…hadn't let anyone know it. She hadn't slep at all the night before, thinking about being able to talk to Sango and Miroku again. And Inuyasha! The real Inuyasha, not Ian trying his best to be Inuyasha.

But more so, they would be blends of their old selves and new selves, meaning that maybe she would finally have a real shot with Inuyasha…a real relationship. It had made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Now, those butterflies were lead weights.

The site was a construction site, the area ripped apart.

"Oh no." Mark said quietly.

"It's ok." Ryan said gently. "There is still a good chance. As long as they haven't removed the bodies, you can still get our memories back."

"But how will we get through?" Ian/Inuyasha said, felling suddenly a lot more like Ian. "They will never let us snoop around."

"And we can't break in!" Mark said, feeling very nervous.

"Leave that to us." Nicole said. She turned to Ryan and smirked. "Ryan…time to use your tongue."

Ryan frowned. "Nicole, there are children in the car."

"…not like that you pervert!" She scolded. "Use your tongue to get us in!"

He nodded and pulled up to the man blocking their way in, and rolled down his window. The construction worker frowned. "Sorry folks, we are putting in a mall."

"Ooh!" sandy said. Everyone glared at her and she shrank back. "Nevermind." She said quietly.

Ryan nodded and smiled as best he could. His words began to pour out, so smooth and so silky. "We are just going to look around…that's perfectly fine." The construction worker nodded silently. "We won't be a bother."

"Well…I guess you won't be a bother."

"Thanks." Ryan said. He paused…an evil glint in his eye. "You don't need to see our passports."

"I don't need to see your passports."

"These aren't the droids you are looking for."

"These aren't the droids I am looking for."

Ryan nodded. "We can go about our business."

"Go about your business."

"More along."

The worker frowned. "Move along mack!"

Ryan smiled and Nicole let out a groan, and pulled into the work site. "No more star wars for you!" She hissed. Ryan looked at her as if she had shot him and she let out a sigh of frustration.

"Alright, let's get going." Ryan said, all of them stepping out of the vehicle. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Kagome nodded. "I sense sadness…my own sadness in this place. This is where they fell."

Nicole looked over at the foremen. "I am going to work my eye on big and stupid over there, see if I can't get him tell me if they found any items or skulls or…" Mark gulped and she rolled her eyes. "Don't be a wuss."

Kagome began to walk around, sensing her way around the construction and pits, seeking out the exact spot. But it didn't make any sense…

"Ryan…you guys were pretty far away when you got your memories back, right?" Ryan nodded. "We are almost standing on top of their graves…yet they aren't going back." Kagome bit her lip, rapidly losing hope. "I don't think it's going to work."

"Maybe we are wrong?" Shippo offered, poking at a rock. "Maybe it's not the right spot…or the bodies were moved…"

"Hey guys?" Nicole said, walking up, her face soft and sad. "I convinced the foreman to tell me everything…they did find some bones, but pitched them…no love of history. the only thing they kept was this."

She held out some beads, fangs every once and a while appearing. Kagome reached out and gently touched them, feeling the tears form. They were in the right place…but her friends couldn't remember anything.

"The prayer beads." She said quietly, and broke down.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do we do now?"

Kagome looked at Shippo, and for the 11th time in the last hour, tried to smile, tried to offer kind words, tried anything…but couldn't. Instead, all the young miko could do was stare at him, his form quivering slightly in her eyes due to the tears that had long threatened to take over, and sigh.

"I don't know Shippo."

Currently, they were seating on the sidewalk next to a convenience store near the construction site. It was a run down place, nothing like the stores one would see inside of Tokyo. It had windows filled with signs stating that you should try some cigarettes, or that their candy bars were on sale.

Sandy and Mark sat leaning against the van, ignoring the dirt that must be ruining their now only change of clothing. They had a look on their faces that could only be described as regret. Whether it was regret for not getting their memories back or for hooking up with Kagome, not even the two themselves could answer that question right away with conviction.

Kirara was subdued, trying to get Sandy to smile by gently nuzzling her cheek and neck. Shippo sat on the hood of the van, looking at his half eaten lollypop.

Ian was leaning against the wall of the store, fingering his regained prayer beads. Atleast he had gotten something out of it. Kagome sat next to him, trying not to break down in tears.

Ryan and Nicole were getting drunk.

The former dragon lord tossed another cheap beer back and wiped his face before smashing it against his forehead. Kagome had asked him why he had been upset (when he had been sober), and he had said that blamed himself. He didn't know why her friends hadn't gotten their memories. He had let them down. So, he and Nicole had bought a 24 pack of beer and were currently drinking it down, though most of it was for Ryan. Kagome had watched, and seen Nicole only take a few sips on her first can, nursing it. Ryan had 7 already littered around his feet.

"Do you have to get drunk in public?" Ian asked in his best "Tough guy growl" voice.

"Hey hey hey!" Ryan said, standing up, his body a bit shaky. "I don't want to be drunk in…pub-lic. I want to be drunk in a bar. You people dragged me…into pub-lic. I want to be drunk in a bar."

"You said that already." Mark said softly.

Ryan got a weird look on his face. "They call me….tater salad!" And with that, he passed out on the ground.

Nicole growled and lifted him up, slapping him. "Damn your Ron White albums! Wake up!"

Ryan blinked and grinned. "heeeee-eeeeey!" He hugged her. "Look every-URP-one…Neko shed alllllll her fur!" He itched her head happily. "You are sooooooooo cute! And Sango…where is your tail?"

Sandy looked up at him. "I still want to know what he is talking about with me and demons."

Kagome groaned. "How could this have happened! First my friends die…then I get new friends, but that Dr. Christan threatens to take them away…and now, now I am an outlaw with two drunk, rich, Americans!" She broke down, sobbing in her hands, and Ian stroked her back.

"Do you want to sit me?" He asked.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screamed in frustration, creating an Ian shaped pot hole. He grunted, rubbing his nose. "Oh god…I'm so sorry Inuyasha…I thought you were making fun and I…" She began to sob again.

"Would someone shut that woman up?" Ryan shouted as Nicole placed him in the passenger's seat to let him sleep off the liquor. "God, she's acting like this is a bad thing!" He giggled and began to play with Nicole's hair.

"Isn't it?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Of course not! If their memories weren't there, that means they were already taken!" Everyone looked at him, confused. He sighed. He was very rapidly losing his buzz. Nicole had come up with the theory that because he was able to breath fire, his body was use the gases that were found in beer that made flammable. As such, he absorbed it quicker.

As if on cue, he burped, and flames shot out. He blinked, as did Nicole, and he began to talk again, unslured.

"The memories would be there until we got them…that means…that means…"

"The well." Nicole said, her eyes beginning to light up. "Of course! We must go back in time and get your memories in the past! That's why you can't get them now…we take them later on and in the past."

Shippo blinked. "I'm confused."

"We all are Shippo." Sandy said.

"No…it makes sense!" Kagome said, her mood suddenly very rosy. "We must go back in the past, go to your gravesite, and get the memories. That means we actually do get them! This is great news!"

"It totally is! Road trip Bill!" Ryan said

"Road Trip Ted!" Nicole replied, strumming and air guitar.

Ian nodded…and frowned. "How will we get through the well though? You told me only demons and holders of the Shikon jewel can get through the time warp. You don't have the jewel…"

"There is a way." Nicole said with a smile. "You see, anyone that was a demon at one point can jump through. That means you, me, Ryan and maybe even Sango can get through, as well as Shippo and Kirara."

"What about me?" Mark asked.

"Why does everyone keep saying I was a demon?" Sandy whined.

"Mark, you and Kagome can also get through…I know a…spell…that will help. But first, we need to get supplies. We might be there for a while, maybe even forever if the heat from this doesn't settle down or my lawyers can't get you guys off…"

"You called your lawyers?" Kagome asked Ryan. He nodded, and she hugged him tight, to the point he couldn't breath. "Thank you Ryan!"

"Hug…..Nicole….now!" Ryan gasped. Kagome grinned and Nicole back flipped away as quick as she could. Mark's eyes were glued to the athletic performance as Nicole used a hand stand to leap over the van and land on Ryan's back. He didn't even grunt and instead motioned for Ian to block Kagome.

"So what now?" Shippo asked again.

"Well…we will need supplies. We have no idea how long we'll be there. We'll need backpacks, food, sleeping bags…"

"We have sleeping bags at Kaedes…we just need 3 more: For you, Nicole, and Inuyasha."

Nicole shook her head. "We'll be demons when we go back, me and Ryan will be able to go without sleep the entire time." She paused. "Ryan and I will need new clothing. Something to hide out demon selves…I assume people still remember us?"

"Yup." Kagome said. "There are some villages that have build wooden versions of you."

"Awww." Nicole said.

"They were burning them to try and keep your ghosts away." Shippo said excitedly.

"I'm flattered." Ryan replied with a dry sense of humor. He took what was left of his beer and threw it in the van. "What about these guys?"

"We can get their old clothing at Kaede's. I buried….you guys…" Kagome sniffed, the memory getting to her. "In nicer versions of your traveling clothing."

"Shhh." Sandy said, suddenly seemed to be the Sango of old. "It will be fine…we'll be back to being your old friends in a few days…and we are still your new friends right now."

Mark nodded. "Don't worry about it Kagome."

She nodded. "Thanks."

&&&

"Remember, me and Nicole will carry the food and larger supplies, so only get stuff you can carry, because you'll be carrying it on your own!"

Everyone nodded as they began to move down the aisles of the large department store. They had been told things not to get, like modern day items, and to stick with the basics to make life easier.

Ian had gone and gotten some hiking boot. While he may have run around barefoot in the past, he wasn't going to this trip, and would need something to protect his feet. He had finally picked out a pair of black hiking boots that wouldn't clash with his fire rat robes.

He also stocked up on ramen, lots of it.

Mark had gotten magazines and books for them all to read, though Sandy had to drag him away from the Playboy section. Her and Kagome had handled the bathroom items like soap, shampoo, toilet paper and so on.

It was a lot easier then many expected, mainly due to Ryan and Nicole. Since they would be traveling with them, and regain all their demon powers, there was no need for lighters, flashlights, can openers or the sort.

As they piled the items and back packs onto the register, none of them noticed the police officer watching them carefully.

She had very long black hair, which covered the sides of her face and cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her golden eyes watched as the group chuckled and laughed it up. She wore a standard Tokyo police uniform, which hugged her curves and muscles perfectly. She adjusted the gloves that covered her hands completely and smiled.

She walked to her police car and put away her gun, instead going for something more deadly: Her katana. She inspected the blade and slipped into the drivers seat as Ryan and the group emerged. Form her viewpoint, she could just make out Suohdanna laying next to his seat. She picked up her cell phone.

"You were right dad…it is them…but I a going to make sure a 100.


	24. Chapter 24

"Let's make sure we have everything, alright?" Ryan said, looking over the bags in the back of the van. They had decided to park the van in a garage, and walk the rest of the way to Kagome's house. The main reason was that Ryan didn't feel like dealing with getting a van out of police lockup. Granted, he could always pull a few strings and get it back…or simply buy another one…but it was the principal of the whole thing. It was his van.

He carefully inspected his sword, sliding it into its sheath. Ryan was proud to say that while he might not have the full strength, speed or magic that he had once held as Ryu, his mastery of Suohdanna was better, tenfold. He had, in the last few months since buying his old blade back, studied the greatest of sword fighting techniques. He also knew of the legendary 4 laws, something he had never even heard of when he had first claimed his mother's blade back from Naraku. He always whispered them to himself when he would use the blade, to keep him focused.

In the end, they had in their bags their own supplies: Sleeping bags, hygiene products, blankets, and a change of clothing, along with odds and ends like flash lights. Ryan and Nicole each took all the food and extra items, while Kagome handled the bath supplies in case they managed to get to a hot spring.

The only problem that remained was getting Kagome, Mark and Sandy through the well. Without the jewel shards, only by connecting yourself to a demon or one with a demon's soul would allow you to pass through time. Ian, Ryan, Nicole, Shippo and Kirara would have to help the three go through, unless Sandy still had a residual effect from Neko and Ryu's….makeover.

Ryan adjusted the strap on his bag, and made sure that he had the cloaks ready. Ryan and Nicole had both bought long full body robes with hoods. They would allow the two, long with gloves and other…adjusting…to hide their demon selves from peaking eyes. Considering that they were wanted by most villages, demons, monks and any other group under the sun for their destruction…they didn't feel like fighting all the time. Besides, there was a bonus to hiding one's self until the heat of battle.

"Ryan and I will go first." Nicole said quietly as they walked towards house. "We'll sense if there are any youkais in the area, make sure it is safe. Once we are gone for about 1 minute, begin sending in others."

"Youkais?" Sandy asked.

"Demons…full blooded." Kagome said. "They can be like Shippo or Kirara, kind and nice…other's are…"

"Not so nice." Nicole said quietly. Mark and Sandy shifted slightly, and Ian was even a bit nervous, once again feeling like his Ian self. Nicole wrapped an arm around Sandy and smiled. "But never fear, that's why you are having two of the deadliest youkais acting as your bodyguards…" She smirked and winked at Sandy. "...just like old times."

Sandy frowned. In the car, Shippo had accidentally admitted what Ryu and Neko had did to Sango…and Sandy was still a bit freaked out she had been an evil snake demoness. And by a bit, she meant really really really!

"Shit." Ian said quietly. Everyone turned…and felt their hearts slam into their stomachs.

There was an army of police all around the house.

"Damn it…they must know we are going for the well!" Kagome said, gripping the straps of her backpack a bit harder.

"Or that we are…since when do you swear?" Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. "That seems OOC for you."

Kagome sighed. "Listen, this is real life, not some fan fic. I can't be 'OOC'." She sighed as Ryan stood there, quiet and sullen. "You were saying?"

Ryan shrugged. "They don't know about the well. I bet they are waiting for you to seek your mom's help…by calling." He paused, and looked at Nicole. "They want to trap us. You know what we have to do."

"Spring the trap."

Ryan nodded. "Spring the trap. And I think we can do just that."

&&&

Kagome's mother shifted as the agents quickly turned on the recording devices. She didn't like this. IF only she could tell them that he daughter wasn't crazy…but if she did that, she may never get to see Kagome again. They would think she was crazy too, and unfit to be a mother.

Oh Kagome…I hope you are being careful…I hope you are safe. Oh…I wish I had never forced you to see that shri…

One of them touched an earpiece. "We have a call coming in commander."

A young woman's voice responded over the line. "Good…record it all."

He turned as the woman clicked off her phone, and turned to the one Kagome's Mom held, ready to pick up. He nodded and made a motion, and all the agents put on headphones to listen.

"Hello?" She asked gently.

"Everyone freeze." A smooth, calming male voice said. It was like silk itself, east flowing and making everyone in the room listen in as it spoke. "I said, everyone should freeze."

Each of them paused, confused. The young man's request seemed silly. It wasn't like it was a hard one to obey. Infact, it was rather simple. So why even demand it? They would gladly freeze.

"Destroy the tape that is recording this."

An agent shrugged and smashed the recording device with ease. It wasn't needed anyway…this was merely a nice man calling. No reason to play the recorder anymore, he wasn't a bad guy.

"everyone take a nice nap." The man said.

All of them yawned. They did feel….sleepy. The agents began to lie down on the ground, curling up for sleep. The nice man would hang up, and besides, they still had the recorder to catch that Kagome girl, even if it was shattered.

&&&

"I can fly!"

Kagome, Ian, Sandy, Mark and Kirara watched as the agents outside ran around playing children's games. Some were playing make believe, others hopscotch…it was too funny to Ryan, who was chuckling. Nicole smirked, her eyes glowing red, before the light faded. "They will be like this for a few hours."

Ian blinked. "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"

Nicole smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." Ryan growled playfully and the group headed for the well. "You know, this is too easy."

"Stop!"

Ryan sighed. "You had to say it, didn't you?"

Nicole gave him a sheepish grin as they all turned. The cop that had seen them in the store stood there, her katana raised. She was now wearing a white pant suit, her hair flowing down and framing her face, her gloves the only thing she wore that wasn't white. They were golden and almost glowed in the moonlight. She smirked and raised it. "I need to talk with you big boy."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Put the sword down."

"Your serpent's tongue doesn't work on me." She smiled softly. "If you want to prove you are truly Ryu, the dragon lord, you have to fight me."

Everyone looked at the woman in shock. How…how had she known about Ryan and his past? And why did she want to fight him if she knew the truth. Ryu had been able to take down Ian. And he was better now. He could slice a mortal woman up like a pie.

Ryan drew Suohdanna and frowned, spinning it to his ready stance. "You are not a mere woman…I can smell it." He paused, as if in deep thought. But Nicole knew better. Ryan was called upon his demon strength. "What is your name, woman? Your true name?"

The woman smirked. "Your nose is good…let's see how your blade handles." She raised it to battle position, closing her eyes. Ryan gently ran a finger along the dull end of his sword…and each tooth of the blade glowed. "And my name in Lin." She smiled and began to circle him.

"The Laws of battle." Ryan said quietly to himself as the woman encircled him. "Do you know of them?" She decided to respond by bringing her blade crashing down at his head. Ryan brought his up, catching it and with a twist of the handle, sent it to his side. He whipped his blade out at her legs, trying not to kill her, but she leapt and brought her hand down at his side.

Ryan screamed as he felt something pierce his side. He stumbled back and looked in horror…as acid leaked from his wound. Lin stabbed her sword in the ground and removed her gloves, revealing claws dripping with yellow acid.

"Rule One." She had softly. "There is no fair fight!" Tendrils of yellow light shot from her claws, whipping at Ryan. He growled and spun his blade rapidly, but was backed against the house.

"Shadow wave!" He roared, slashing the air, a cloud of black magic concealing him. Lin frowned, looking around quickly, trying to find…anything in the cloud. She couldn't risk whipping out randomly. She would try and sniff him out, but she was trying not to gag as it was from the fumes. That left hearing, but he hadn't made a sound…

_Because you haven't moved. _She thought, turned back to where she had last seen him before the wave…and letting lose a blast of energy from her sword. She heard Ryan leap in the air, and realized a flaw in her plan: He now knew where she was.

"Soul Crusher!"

Lin let out a scream as she flew out of the cloud, a gash running along her stomach. She twisted as best she could, and landed perfectly on her feet, gripping her side. Ryan called back the wave of black magic, and grunted, the acid still leaking from him.

"Rule two…if it bleeds, kill it." He let out a moan, and his body began to heal. Dragons were some of the fastest healers in the demon world, which is how they made their armor, through rapid rehealing of skin over many years, reforming, toughing it, till it became as hard as steel. While he couldn't make armor, he could banish the damn acid that had been chewing on a rib. It wasn't the healing power he had when he had absorbed Naraku, but it worked.

Lin also let out a grunt, and the group gasped as her stomach began to health, leaving only a large hole in her suit. She spun her blade again and smiled. "Rule Three: Know today could be my last!"

With that, she leapt up, and released more whips, and then, o make Ryan's life hell, her blade glowed and unleashed a wave of Energy. He didn't have time to call on the shadow Wave, she knew it. Besides, he had used its power too long, it needed time to refuel. He was as good as…

"What?" She whispered, watching as he ran over to one of her agents and lifted a flask from the agent's pocket. He smirked, brought it to his lips, and right as the wave was ready to hit him…

"Burst Back!" He shouted, the liquor making his flames red hot. The blast of flames was now directed right at Lin. And unlike most attacks, no one could dodge Burst Blast.

Lin went down hard, slamming into the ground and starting little fires all around her. She groaned, standing up, her hair no longer flowing over her shoulders but a wild mess that fell behind them revealing her demon ears.

But as she wiped away the soot from her face, she also took away the makeup she had put on…that she had been putting on every day since she had become a cop, and for the first time, the world saw her true face.

And Kagome gasped.

On each of her cheeks, Lin sported 2 magenta bars, angling down. But it was her forehead that caused Kagome's breath to catch in her throat. Because, on Lin's forehead, there was a blue crescent moon.


	25. Chapter 25

"How…how is this possible?" kagome gasped, looking at Lin. She growled, glaring at Ryan, red beginning to seep into her vision. "are you related to Inuyasha some how? Is cousin or…"

"So, you want to flash house signs, huh? Ryan cracked his neck as his sign, the symbol of the rising sun flared upon his head, two black stripes appearing on his face. Nicole let out a whimper as her own face burned, the marks appearing on her own. "And now is not the time to ask how!" Ryan shouted, taking up his stance.

"Agreed." Lin said. "Crescent wave!" Her blade bled blue, and with a sharp horizontal arc, she sent a wave of energy at Ryan. He tried to leap away, but the blast drove into his chest, nearly cleaving him in two, had it not been for a swift counter swipe that dissipated the blast. He let out a ragged breath and tore the ruins of his shirt from his body. Lin watched in amusement as he kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving him only in his blue jeans.

"I prefer to fight more natural, I'm not much of a civilized demon!" He began to drive at her, but right when it looked like he was going to go for an easy to block swipe at her head, he plowed his sword into the dirt and flipped up in the air. He landed on his hands, and in a move that made the Olympic gymnast that was his girlfriend proud, he pushed away form the ground and kicked Lin right in the head, sending her tripping over his still embedded sword. She fell as Ryan spun in the air and landed, grabbing his sword. She recovered and turned, the two facing off on the grass behind Kagome's home.

Lin licked her lips, cleaning the blood away from the busted lip she had received during her stumble. "You are stronger now in this human form Ryu…much more then your dragonoid form…had you had it, maybe you wouldn't have needed to hide among the humans!" She began to spin her sword, the ends glowing blue, making it appear as if she now held a whirling shield. A shield that had sharp teeth ready to tear you in two. She smiled and her nails glowed yellow…as she sent whips at Nicole and the rest. Ryan darted forward, protecting his new friends, but took the brute of the attack, and fell onto his knees, long gashes on his body.

Taking this moment, she darted forward and planted her boot in his face, the twisted sound of breaking bones filling everyone's ears. By now, Kagome had had enough, and went for her bow. But before she could even try, Lin was on her, striking her in the stomach and grabbing Nicole by the throat.

"Let her go!" Ryan roared, stumbling to his feet. Nicole was trying everything to wiggle out of Lin's grasp, but this was not a hold designed to make a person fear the worse. No…this was an actually choke hold, and Nicole was having trouble breathing. Her struggles began to weaken, and she grew less and less careful in her prying, losing grip or Lin's arm.

"You forget the rules of battle Ryan. This is all fair: Today could be her last, This is fair…and…" She drew a nail along Nicole's cheek, drawing blood. She glanced at Kirara, who had gone into her big demon form and was snarling. Kagome was being restrained by the others. "And if it bleeds…."

"You forget the final rule Lin." Ryan said, his voice hollow and quiet. He shivered in anger, and walked towards her, his gray eyes turning blood red with dark blue irises. "Rule 4: Never…"

With that, he raised his sword, pointing the tip at her. She smirked, readying to brace his assault and toss Nicole in the blade' way. '_He is not the one my father spoke of. The man that could defeat my parents…he would never fall like this. It is a pity…but afterall…he has been around the humans for too long, and while some might have honor as mother says…father is right. In the end, I am better then…'_

"Touch…" Ryan continued, walking forward. "What…" Nicole began to prepare herself. She knew what was coming next, and she was ready. Ryan knew it. "Is…" Kagome saw the tip of Ryan's blade glow with a orange light, and realized it was best to run. Kirara was already thinking this, and had grabbed the reincarnations of her friends and moved away from Lin.

The enter sword glowed, and behind Ryan, Lin could make out the shadows of dragons long dead…now reinforcing him. He moved the sword in a semicircle,glowing energy forming. Before any of them could get a good look at it, he had already pulled it back, the energy forming into a great dragon, waiting to be unleashed.

"Mine." He said quietly. The sword bucked. "MOUI NO RYUUJIN!"

&&&

Lin moaned as Nicole gently helped her up. IT felt like she had been run over by a truck. She touched her gut to find that she had a massive bruise, as well as a hole in her suit, which, had Ryan pointed up or down just a bit, would have left her indecent. She let out a grunt, the area tender

"You…are Ryu." She said, her breath short.

"Well thank you!" Ryan growled. "Gee, I didn't know that, you all cleared it up." He reached for his sword, his royal markings, just like Nicole's, fading as he sent his demon blood back deep into his soul. "I kept you alive to find out why you…"

"I am Sesshomaru's daughter." She said quietly. This was the speech she had practiced for almost 500 years. Today, she would finally fulfill her duty to the demon that her father owed everything too. "My father owes you two life debts for actions you are about to perform. I am here to repay the first, as you requested." She gently reached into her pocket and took out a letter.

"And that is?" Nicole asked.

"Present this letter to my father, Lord Sesshomaru. He will comply with what it asks. Do not open it. It is for him, and him alone."

"And what if this is a trick?" Mark said. Lin glared at him and he shrank away.

"We Inus have honor. We would not do something like that, use time to kill an enemy." She said. With that, she put back on her hat and said quietly. "You have 10 minutes…get in the well before more cops come." She paused and smiled. "You explain the well and it's powers to my father soon enough…you will understand." She paused, looking at Ryan and Nicole. "And the next time we meet…I hope we can meet as friends. There are few of us demons left…that aren't family…it would be nice to know others like me still live."

And with that, she was off in a flash of light, to change and to make sure she delayed the cops. Her part in the play was almost over. The main characters were moving into the 4th act, the one before the finale. She would return during the final scene, to play her role and prove to the audience her good heart.

Now, it depended on the two beings her father had once called the luckest bastards in the world. She smirked, and shook her head. She had too much work to do to thinka bout Ryu and Neko.

&&&

Sandy gulped. "This is the magic well? I expected something more…"

"Magical?" Inuyasha offered.

"…no…well…less like…"

"A really far drop?" Mark asked.

"No….forget it!" Sandy said, watching as Ryan put his pack on. He was still bare fot and shirtless, and she was having a hard time not staring at his rock hard abs. Of course, Nicole's growls helped.

"Don't you think you should get naked too?" Mark asked Nicole. She blinked and he sighed. "Damn lecher memories!" He grabbed Sandy's hand and held it next to his cheek. "I swear, if you say one more dirty thing Mirkou…"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Now you are blaming your past self?" He raised his finger to hs head and began to make the 'He's Crazy' motion.

"Kids." Nicole said. "We only have 5 minutes left." She turned to Ryan and kissed him. "We wiat 1 miute, if there is no problems, we begin coming down." Ryan nodded, and gave her another kiss, then threw on his hooded robe and gloves. He adjusted Suohdanna, smiled…and leapt.

And he was gone.

'Ok…that was magical" Sandy said quietly. She looked up at Nicole as the woman slipped on her on robe and gently grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha. "See you on the other…"

"We know." Nicole said, shoving Sandy and Kirara over, watching them disappear. Mark got the hint and leapt with Shippo, the kitsune squealing happily, Mark sounding sick to his stomach.

Nicole hauled Kagome and Ian to the well lip like sacks of potatoes and smiled, tightening her hold. "When we get back there…Ian…don't scream."

"Why would I?"

Nicole leapt, and he suddenly felt the world learch as they traveled back. Part of him, that last little part that had thought maybe…maybe he was crazy…faded with the modern world as they landed at the bottom of the well, watching as a hand helped Mark up. Nicole bent her knees, and the three hurtled out and landed outside the well. Kagome and Ian collapsed next to Sandy, Mark, Shippo and Kirara…while Ryan and Nicole… growled.

"Home." Nicole said. "We are home Ryu."

Ryan, who was now going by his demon name, nodded. "That we are my dear Neko. That we are."

Kagome watched as the two black robes figures stood, looking over Feudal Japan. She had to see…

"Rya…Ryu…Neko…can you…"

"All of you promise not the scream?" Ryu asked. They all replied yes…and with a sigh, he let his hood down, as did Neko. They looked like they had 8 months ago. Humanoid faces, one looking like a cat, the other a dragon. Both had red glowing eyes, the dragon with flowing white hair, the cat had lush brown hair. Their taiyoukai marks fully visible now. And yet…Kagome didn't fear them. Infact…she saw friends.

Sandy, Mark and Ian saw something else, however.

"AAAAA!"

Ryu grumbled. "Like that never gets old."


	26. Chapter 26

Ryu grumbled as he watched Ian glance at him, trying to see his face from under the hood of his robes. He tried to focus on other things to stop the feeling that he was being watch. He focused on the feeling of grass pressing against his bare feet, tickling his soles enough that he remember why he loved to be barefoot. He listened to the sound of the wind blowing through leaves, gently making soft sounds. He could smell…nothing. Well…nothing strong, that was. He was so use to the modern world, where, even a normal human could smell the dirt. Here, it was clean, untouched. His lungs were already turning said air into a gentle fire, warming his body.

And yet, he cold still feel the eyes that were drilling holes through the drab robe he wore, trying to catch a flash of scale or, in neko's case, fur. If they weren't his friends, he would have killed them for looking at him, and tortured them for looking at Neko.

His mate was currently walking beside him, purring contently as the winds tickled her arms. She had opted to be exactly like Ryu: Only a pair of pants kept her form being nude. Of course, that didn't mean she was indecent. Demons like them had built in 'devices' that hid anything normal people would blush at, and only make them appear when they were ready. In this case, Neko's fur served as a big coat.

"I still can't believe…" Ian said quietly, his black hair flying about from the breeze that was kicking up. He turned to glance at Shippo and Kirara, who were happily running about, playing as the group headed for Kaede's village. Ryu and Neko could have made it there already, but since three members of their group now had bodies that weren't use to walking, that meant things were going slowly.

"Kagome." Neko whispered, bringing the Miko between her and Ryu. "Listen…we need to be careful in the village."

"Just keep your hoods up and you'll be ok. I'll explain to Kaede…"

"Not that." Neko said. "I smell youkai…their numbers have grown in our absences…and I don't know how the villagers will react."

"What do you mean?"

"You kinda abandoned them." Ryu said softly, so the others couldn't hear. "And they might blame you all for this, and considering we are bringing back three people that are suppose to be dead…they might think you were just lying."

Kagome paled. "You…you think?"

"I hope not." Neko said. "But still, we must be very careful. Be on guard…they can't hurt you. Ryu and I will see to that. But if we can do this peaceful, all the better." She paused and hissed. "I smell wolves."

"Kouga." Kagome said. "I asked him to continue the shard hunt. He will respect my wishes, and has, from the looks of it. I bet he is guarding the village now." She glanced back at Ian, who was marveling at the trees. "I just hope he doesn't do anything." She turned back, only to see Ryu and Neko stiffen. "What is it…do you smell something up ahead?"

Ryu held out his hand, silencing her and the group. "A welcoming party, my guess is. I suggest we have you go first Kagome, followed by Shippo and Kirara. Neko will cover the front, I will take rear."

Everyone nodded, the three reincarnated friends going to the middle as Ryu looked around to insure there would be not pincer movement. Sensing none, he decided to wait and see how things went.

Soon, the group of men appeared. They were dressed in long shirts and billowing pants made of some rough clothe. In their hands they had swords that were so sad looking Ryu had to force himself not to laugh. They were dull in spots, and stained with dirt and blood.

That last observation made him grow tense again. The swords might look strange…but considering himself, a lot of things were strange.

The leader of the group had long black hair and large jowls, giving him a gruff appearance even if he were smiling and playing a pin ball machine. He was just taller then Kagome, but was built solid and tough. He glared at Kagome through tiny eyes that were nearly hidden from the world, thanks to his bushy eyebrows. The miko shifted, but smiled.

"Good evening." She said cheerfully. "How are you?"

The leader frowned. "New comers." He muttered. "You must turn away. You can not past this way."

Kagome nodded. "Oh. Ok, do you know the way to get to the village then not going this way?"

"You don't understand little girl." Another said, wearing a helmet that looked like it had been made out of scrap iron. "You can't go to our village."

"Your village?" Shippo asked.

"That's right. We have taken over for that miko, she was feeling tired. Now…" He held out his hand. "You need to pay the fee for trespassing."

Kagome shook her head. "I am going to see Kaede!" She took a step forward, and was grabbed by a burlier man, someone who stank so bad Kagome gagged. He grinned through yellow teeth and licked his lips.

"She's a spit fire! I say she be our fee!"

That was the last thing he said.

Neko's nails dripped red blood onto the group, Kagome falling in a jumble, the mans body falling away…his head still soaring in the air from Neko's slash. All the men looked at her and growled.

"Looks like the little girl has a bodyguard. Let's take her too! She'll make a good prize." Another man said, leering at Neko.

"Oh god." Mark said, closing his eyes and diving for cover. He knew what was coming, and didn't want to see it. Even he wasn't stupid enough to dare to leer at Nicole/Neko…

ROOOOOAARRRR!

All of the men felt their bowels open as Ryu cast off his robes and his wings lifted him from the ground. His claws were out, his teeth shining in the moon light. They had, since taking over the village, only met with that stupid demon wolf. Luck had been on their side, for they had never fought him, and enjoyed uninterrupted fun. Now, an enraged youkai was glaring at them, who looked nothing like that annoying running-wolf-boy.

It was then that the leader noticed something that made his blood chill, mainly because this would most likely be the last thing he noticed before death. The mating mark on Neko and Ryu's neck. Leave it to his men to suggest raping the mate of a dragon Youkai….and by the appearance of the creature, he feared it was a taiyoukai…perhaps even the one the village had spoke of. He only prayed that the monster would be nice enough to kill them quickly.

Ryu's eyes….they lost even the slightly show of humanity. He didn't even bother with his sword. A cut from Suohdanna was too nice for them.

Instead, Ryu dove at them as Neko leapt away with Kagome. The others turned away as they heard a sickening crunch, one of the men's screams silenced forever. Ryu was now slashing, moving with a speed that was even give Neko problems. Limbs were falling allover the place, the scent of blood filling everone's nose as Ryu let out bellows of war and challenge. So strong was the stench of death that Shippo threw up, and no one noticed. Ryu was in blood lust, his mate's honor threatened, and even the devil would fall for daring to interfere.

Finally, Ryu stood over the leader of the group. The man was lacking all his limps…Ryu's claws had seen to that. And his fires had sealed the wounds…keeping the man alive.

Neko walked over, her robes also cast off, as she grabbed the man by the throat and hissed. "I want to skin him." She said, raising her claws. Her hand moved, but Ryu stopped her, shaking his head. "But Ryu…." She whined, suddenly sounding more like a teenaged human then a demoness.

"Not all of his…skin his stomach…and only enough so blood leaks out." He turned, and digged into his pack as Neko set to work. "Kagome, go to the village. No one will attack you for the rest of the way."

"What are you going to do?" kagome asked, her voice small with fright. Ryu looked at her, his eyes sad for a brief moment.

"Show him why I am a monster." He said softly.

Kagome nodded softly, and the group walked away. The man screamed, begging them to come back, to talk sense into the two demons. Ian, still disgusted, but angered at what had almost happened, looking at Neko.

"Make sure your nails are dull." He said, before hurrying after them. He didn't know why he suggested that…must have something to do with his old self.

The man looked at the two demons as they stood over him. "What are you going to do?" He wailed. The way those two grinned….

"Nothing." Ryu said calmly. But before the leader of the gang could sigh with relief, Ryu took out a strange bottle from his pack…what modern people would call honey. "But blood and sugar tend to attract bugs…and bigger things."

The man began to wiggle hard as Neko leaned down. He now only had one hope, one prayer.

May he pass out before the bugs came to feed.


End file.
